After Effects
by MiniMe
Summary: Although the War is over, victory came with a price. Harry Potter vanished and now a boy with an unknown past and a host of familiar faces must face a new threat to their world, the Osiris Deception. Slash, Violence, Language.
1. Blindside

Disclaimer- I don't own HP.

A/N- After reading all those "after Voldemort" fics I just had to write one myself, and it was hard but now… Well let's see where this takes us eh? Oh, and there will be some slash since I can't stay away from the stuff… And if you see similarities between this and other stuff I've written, live with it, this story won't be the same. Take my word for it.

I am sorry if you read this and it didn't work, but I had some trouble with it only uploading like 100 words, when there are about 7000 here… Hope it works now!

Blindside 

Speed, surprise and violence of action, that is the motto of the HRT task force, Hostage Rescue Team, associated with the FBI. It could have been the motto for any number of similar highly trained lethal combat teams, but there was much more to killing someone than those three things. Something they didn't mention was silence. Silence was very important.

Remus Lupin was beyond skilled when it came to being silent. 

The building was a triumph of modern engineering. It stretched up into the dark recesses of the sky, shouting out silently the triumph of man with glorious steel and concrete. The golden letters of it proclaimed it as the property of Donald Trump, and Remus was glad that his builders had left so many ledges.

On nights like this he could feel the wolf within him welling up, growing in strength. His sense of smell surpassed that of many humans and reached a canine level, his hearing was elevated as well. But most of all his strength shot through the roof. It was all because of the latest series of Werewolf treatments.

He now drank a potion the night before every full moon, it was difficult to explain what it did, but basically it took the wolf, and melded it with the man. Remus was now faster, stronger and far more aggressive when he let the wolf take control. If he even wanted to, he could transform into the wolf, but that held its own set of dangers, too much time as the wolf, and he wouldn't be able to change back…

The city echoed noisily with the sound of night-time dealings and revelry, shouts and laughter intermingled with other noises that could only be guessed at. It was 2:00 in the morning but that didn't mean the city stopped, but up here were the air was a little colder and the landscape was dominated with steel and stretched into a glowing infinity, it was almost quiet.

Remus crept softly along the edge of the building, fingers strong enough to bend steel clutching desperately at tiny ledges. His wand dug into his hip and he shifted it slightly. His clothes were tight fitting and dark. Not pure black, for pure black was easy to spot in the dark, the kind of people he was hunting looked not just for movement, but shadows as well.

Remus wasn't a shadow, he was the dark that created the shadow. And he couldn't believe he was doing this. Hanging 40 stories up in an American city… He growled and pulled himself up again. The building had a magic-nullifying charm on it, otherwise he could have definitely transfigured himself into a bird by now.

He gripped the concrete and pulled with his arms and chest. Superhuman strength made it easy to lift himself up, normal humans could do such things, a werewolf it was child's play. The window was cracked, just as it was supposed to be.

He eased it open and shivered as a breeze swept along next to him. He wanted to be done with this, heights didn't worry him so much, after all not much can kill a werewolf. But falling from this height… It would be chancy whether or not he would indeed survive the fall if he indeed fell.

_But that's not going to happen _he thought as he eased the window farther open before nimbly swinging into the room. It was a large sparsely decorated affair. The windows were bullet and sound proof, heavy, thick and tinted they would provide perfect protection to anyone within the room. If the threat was coming from the outside…

Remus grimaced as he took out the device in his pocket. It looked like an aeresol can, but when he pressed on the top and twisted it came apart to reveal something a little more sinister.

It looked like a series of spikes that centered around a thin tube, it was black and as Remus approached a desk he was careful to not jostle it too much. He leaned underneath the desk and took out a small tube of fast dry epoxy.

Putting a fairly generous amount on the base he affixed it to the recesses of the desk, putting it within the shadows so that it would fire the needle forward with enough force to pierce whatever clothes the bitch would be wearing. A fairly straightforward death, one that was elegant and quick.

The poison would cause a fairly painless death, despite what she deserved. Remus frowned bitterly, if what his superiors told him was true, and he had no reason to doubt them, this woman was a monster. But this was justice, pure and simple. Remus smiled as he leaned back and acknowledged his handy work.

And then it was time to go. He turned and surveyed the room. After making sure all traces of him were gone he turned to the window and neatly vaulted out and caught the ledge. He reached up and tapped the window shut before beginning to climb down the next 10 stories.

When he reached that point he tensed his muscles and pushed off with his legs, flipping backwards and landing neatly on the top of the adjacent building.

It was just another night in the life of Remus Lupin.

"Where are you Potter?"

Winter blew softly in between the green grass of Hogwarts. Draco Malfoy stood on the balcony, watching the snow blur the landscape, his fine features held still by a will strong and unyielding as an iron pine. He fingered his wand gently, feeling the wood in his hand, a new wand. Lucius had gotten him-

His grip tightened at the thought of Lucius and then he relaxed and smiled tightly if bitterly. His slim frame held a silken robe that swept around him in small circles, night blue that was accented by silver blond hair. Lucius had been killed by those he despised most, not mudbloods, not Muggles, but by those purebloods who were below him. Draco could remember the look of surprise on Lucius's face as Ron Weasley cast Avada Kedavra, the green light illuminating and warping his features one last time.

The wind swept up and blew a grating cold into Draco, who took no notice of it. Inside he heard a small cheep and hurried through the door into his office. He smiled and gently cupped the young bird that lay in its broken nest. It was an ugly blotchy thing, but Draco knew that Fawkes would always become as beautiful as before.

Draco had been very surprised when Fawkes had attached himself to Draco at- his throat swelled and he choked at the thought of Dumbledore's death. The room spun into silver-green circles for a minute before Draco regained iron control and gently placed the phoenix back within its next. A house-elf would be along soon to feed it.

"Draco?" A voice entered the fog that was Draco contemplating something and he turned to look at the fireplace. His lip twitched into an almost smile.

"Mother." Narcissa didn't smile but her eyes showed approval. Hr hair was lying flat today, a shimmering frozen waterfall. Much as her cold beauty was her hair cold, it looked like ice, her face an almost pinched expression. But her eyes held hidden warmth, hidden but there. Draco knew she had had to hide much in her life…

"Hello Draco, I was just going to give you a heads up that another- body has come in." Draco's eyes widened, if his mother was calling him-

"Who?" He asked harshly, perhaps more harshly than he intended. His mother winced slightly.

"Pansy Parkinson." And Draco snorted.

"She was a foolish girl, what did she do?" Narcissa sighed.

"Toyed with Muggles, broke their minds, and-" She paused and then shook her head. "Her body was very bad, not nearly as bad as Pettigrew's but- still you can tell she was broken well before she died." Draco nodded and exhaled.

"It was to be expected, anything on a happier note?" Narccisa's head shook and then looked away.

"I have to go Draco, Percy is calling about something trivial again. Why can't he be like his father and just slack off a little!" She rolled her eyes. "Weasleys Draco, how did we wind up with them?" Draco smiled softly.

"I don't know mother, it's a good question." Narcissa nodded, and she grinned in her eyes, Narcissa for "I love you Draco and take care." She had long ago gotten adept at not showing emotion of any sort.

Draco turned away and stalked down the stair-case and into the castle. Time to visit Severus…

He swept down and out the gargoyle that guarded his office and into the hallway. His feet carried him through the castle, he didn't need to look to where he was going, he knew it by touch and feel. His feet padded softly down the hall, supple but strong dragon hide, these were very well made boots.

He continued on, the silence around him making him feel uncomfortable, Hogwarts always felt so empty without children in it…A Hogsmeade weekend ensured that nearly all the students were gone. He smiled briefly as a pair of 1st years ran up the hall towards him before stopping and staring at him in awe. Draco permitted himself a chuckle before breezing onward.

They were all in a mixture of awe and fear of him, awe because of his vaunted magical strength, and fear because of his past… Still, no one could deny that the Sorting Hat had elected him as the headmaster of Hogwarts, not even the minister of Magic could.

_Although I highly doubt mother would have objected, Fudge definitely tried._ Draco shuddered suddenly, thinking of Fudge made him think of how Fudge died at Harry's hands… Still nothing compared to Pettigrew's death, but…

Draco shrugged it off and continued down into the dungeons. He needed to talk to Severus.

"Hello Draco." A voice floated up to him and Draco smiled as he opened the door, Severus was never caught off guard. The potions master looked up at him with a real smile, something he hadn't permitted himself before Voldemort's defeat… Draco frowned, the most pressing reason why they needed to find Potter.

Only he had been at Voldemort's "defeat," him and Dumbledore and Dumbledore had died at it. Draco let nothing of his thoughts flow onto his face. He didn't need to remind Severus of what had happened, the man already knew only to well and blamed himself for just as much.

"Hello Severus, how are you?" Draco asked politely and Severus shrugged.

"Living, correcting the mistakes of fools." Draco smiled.

"You mean students." Severus shrugged.

"Same thing." The potions master was wearing his customary black robes with his customary permanent sneer and greasy hair. Draco couldn't help but think the man needed to enjoy a little sun and wash his hair and he'd be fit to do dirt things with- and then winced. It would be like fucking a really close uncle, talk about dirty.

"Well then, I have a request Severus, I need a certain potion brewed." Severus perked up and was all ears. Draco smiled softly to himself, having the man around was fantastic, he could brew any potion you wanted.

"Are you familiar with the draught of change?" Draco asked and Severus's eyes widened.

"Of course, but it hasn't been successfully created since 1403 when Kelpus Indigna did something to the original recipe which caused it to work." Severus rattled off and Draco was vaguely impressed that the man could have such arcane knowledge on the tip of his tongue without even thinking about it. Draco had had to read the sort of books that even Granger would fall asleep reading out of to find that out.

"Right, do you want to know what he did?" Severus nodded.

"It really is fairly simple, he added the blood of a Changeling to it." Severus nodded and then thought about it.

"Simple, very simple but it makes perfect sense…" He trailed off. Draco grinned.

"I need a batch."

"Minister I truly-" Percy began but Narcissa cut him off with an eyebrow.

"Percy, I honestly don't see why we should up the punishment for this particular brand of law breaking, a swift fine and poof it's over." Percy looked at her.

"Do you know what the fine is?" He asked quietly and Narcissa looked at him, what did he think she was? She read every single- ok every single **important** bit of information that crossed her desk, but she knew this.

"Yes, 5 galleons a cauldron, and any and all damages that can be sued for if they can be linked with the thickness or lack thereof." Percy's eyes widened.

"What- but the fine law is for a sickle!" Narcissa looked blankly at him and then nodded, her face emotionless, a blank slate on which nothing could be written.

"It shall be fixed then." She said softly and Percy shivered, Narcissa was not someone you wanted to be on the bad side of when she was quiet. Then he shifted awkwardly in his chair and Narcissa knew he was going to ask her something- dare she even think it- that bordered on **personal** life. She smirked inwardly, the poor boy was dreadfully uptight, she needed to have Draco take him clubbing, but then again Draco's job didn't exactly allow him much free time…

"About the latest victim, where was it found?" Narcissa nodded, she had expected this at some point. Ron Weasley was one of the finer Aurors they had, and he was on extended sabbatical. Meaning he could hunt down Harry Potter and not have the ministry sully its fingers.

"Acarataca, a city in Columbia. Their magic official detected a sudden burst of curse magic they claimed. We think that the fact a gigantic Skull Mark appeared was the tip off." Harry's personal signature, the leaving of a skull illusion that was split by a bleeding lightning bolt, left at the scene of every murder the man had made.

"And- are we any closer to catching him?" Percy asked cautiously. Narcissa shook her head.

"No, no closer than we were when the War ended." Percy sighed and fiddled with his glasses before Narcissa waved him out.

"You have other things you obviously need to do Percy, don't worry about me, I'll take care of that cauldron mess." Percy smiled thankfully and left as briskly as he came. Narcissa sighed and finger-combed her long elegant hair.

A knock on the door made her start, because it was coming from her office and there was supposed to be no one in there- She smiled when Sirius Black stepped through the door.

"Well hello Sirius." She cooed and Sirius grinned roguishly, hard to do, but he did manage quite well. Then he became far more sober as business took precedence over pleasure. Narcissa reformatted every aspect of her body language and poster to receive news of any sort.

"We- we almost had Harry." Sirius said softly and Narcissa sighed in regret, she knew how hard it was for Sirius to have Harry running from those who were trying to help him. To heal him…

"I am truly sorry Sirius…" She trailed off and Sirius slammed a fist into the wall.

"Damn Ron!" He snarled. "And damn Hermione!" He thundered and slammed his fist against the wall, ignoring the sickening thunk and crack of breaking flesh and bone. Narcissa put a restraining hand on his shoulder and her cool hands touched his gingerly. With a whispered word and a touch of her wand his hands were healed.

"You can't let that anger rule you Sirius, they have repented, they are sorry-" Sirius growled deep in his throat.

"I know and that makes it even harder- why can't he come home 'Cissa?" He asked plaintively, and he reminded her of Draco when he was a young boy, asking why everything couldn't be all right, hoping that his mother could make it so… Narcissa enveloped one of the strongest men she knew in a hug and held him tight.

"He'll come 'round, he just needs to be found, and we are close. No one knows him better than Ron, he knows more about Harry than Harry does." And she spoke the truth, Ron had been inside Harry's very mind, and knew the darkest things that had never seen the light of day which resided in his dearest friend's head.

"I know, I know, but it doesn't make this any easier." Sirius whispered into her hair.

_Damn it Harry, why can't I find you!_ Ron twitched with barely controlled anger as he surveyed the city before him.

"Are you even listening Mr. Weasley?" The woman behind him asked irritably. Ron turned to her with a murderous look in his eyes and she took an involuntary mental step back as she quailed in her seat.

"Señora, I need to find my friend. I do not care what excuses you come up with, tell me where he is now!" Ron thundered and drew his wand. Immediately the woman's two bodyguards grabbed their wands but Ron was faster, far faster.

"Petrificus Totalus Omnis!" He shouted and they fell to the floor with a dull clunk. The woman was frozen with fear and then galvanized into action. She grabbed her own wand and gun, swing both around to incapacitate the man when a soft female voice yelled something out.

"Imperio!" Hermione said and slid out from under the invisibility cloak. Ron grinned at her.

"Thanks 'Mione." He said softly and she nodded, her eyes tightened with analyzing the situation. "Care to do the honors?" She smirked tightly.

"Of course. Ms. Ramirez, where is Harry Potter?" Hermione asked sharply, apprehension and hope tingeing her voice. The woman stared blankly for a second, almost resisting. Before giving in.

"He is-" She started and then her eyes widened. 

"NO!" She screamed in horror and then her eyes rolled up back into her head and her nose began to bleed. Her body convulsed briefly before she fell limply to the floor, dead. Hermione stared at the body a minute before cursing fluently in a mixture of English, Spanish and Mandarin. Ron clutched his hands in intense anger, and barely stopped himself from crushing his wand in his fist.

"How can he do this?" Ron muttered to himself and Hermione just sighed.

"We can assume she isn't an innocent, he doesn't kill-" She stopped, that was wrong, very wrong. Harry had killed an innocent, the most innocent of all. She didn't dare look at Ron, but she couldn't help it.

"No Hermione, he doesn't, does he?" Ron asked softly and Hermione winced in pain, remorse coursing through her veins. Her once frizzy hair was now sleek and straight, a beautiful rich wood color. Her light trendy robes were snug against her body, but flowing all the same. Ron was a definite contrast to her, his frayed and patched robes were slightly ragged all around, although he could easily afford new ones, he just didn't care.

A ringing awoke both of them to reality and Hermione cautiously picked up the phone on the desk.

"Hermione Granger?" A voice asked pleasantly on the other end of the line. Hermione gasped in shock but Ron shot into action. Grabbing Hermione he whipped his wand around in a circle and Apparated the two of them to a distant pre-determined location just outside the town. From their vantage point on the hill they watched the Villa they had just been at explode in a cacophony of fire and light.

"Fuck." Ron said. And Hermione whole-heartedly agreed with him.

Remus grimaced as he stepped in something that definitely shouldn't be mentioned. This was not a good part of town. His trenchcoat with its upturned collar looked a little out of place amongst the "gangsta" quality of clothing most of the denizens of the neighborhood wore.

The street was littered in trash and the building next to him stank of fecal matter and composting food. And maybe other things… He looked up in disgust as he saw a boy that couldn't have been more than twelve posing, offering himself up to whatever sick fuck wanted him so that he could buy more heroin, as demonstrated by the bruises on his arm.

Remus's heart reached out and he couldn't help his hand from rising slightly, and stopped.

_You can't save the world Lupin._ He told himself, but when he looked at the boy… The youth turned and saw him eyeing him, mistaking his glance for something else he licked his lips provocatively, but his eyes showed something that made Remus's heart spasm. Remus strode forward with determination. He couldn't save the world, but he could save this boy.

The mission forgotten he walked across the street.

Neville leaned forward on the desk and clasped his hands together. His well-groomed fingernails were perfectly edged and his hands were the kind that looked very soft to hold. His robes were obviously of high quality material and his kind brown eyes held a great deal of warmth in them.

The desk itself was quite beautiful, aged mahogany carved simplistically yet exquisitely, it was a great antique that had seen much use in the past few centuries. It held within it no less than 29 secret compartments, all of them containing a trap that could instantly kill the person opening them if they didn't know what they were doing.

It was a little much Neville thought personally. But then again it had been in the family quite some time he reflected, and somewhere in his family line had been a need for such a thing-

"Professor?" A young man asked and Neville looked up wearily.

"Yes Mr. Ramkin?" The young man cleared his throat.

"What happens if the mushrooms are turning blue-" Neville didn't even let him finish.

"Everyone I want you to back away from Mr. Ramkin's mushrooms." All the students back up, they might ridicule the professor behind his back for being clumsy but in the greenhouse he was God. Neville swept forward and looked at the mushrooms. They were irritated in the sense of plants and he could feel the forces of growth running through them. Their magical nature was overpowering the natural way of things.

He gently stroked the tops of the mushrooms and let his peculiar brand of plant magery to flow into them. The students went silent as the professor began to glow blue and the mushrooms flashed green. Finally it stopped and Neville rubbed tired eyes.

"Class, I don't have the energy to deal with this right now. I declare a study-hall, please put away your mushrooms and don't wake me till it's time to go in for lunch." Neville said and went to his desk to lean over and sleep. The students quietly put their plants away and then started doing homework or gossiping.

"Did you see how his whole body glowed, was that incredible or what?" Asked Romany Weasley, his dad Bill was still working on curses but was now back in Europe dealing with some Norse tombs. His mom Anastasia was working with his dad and they wrote every weekend. During the summer Gringotts always gave them time off to spend with their families, something Romany- or Rom as his friends called him- was greatly appreciative of. 

"Whatever Rom, he does it all the time and he **is** a buffoon the rest of the time." Damien remarked acidly. Beside him Harmony looked at Damien in shock.

"Damien! Professor Longbottom is a hero of the war!" Damien rolled his eyes.

"So is everyone and their mother- oh all right!" He snapped tiredly at the look Harmony gave him. Rom just snorted in amusement.

"Will the three of you just shut up, I'm trying to get some work done around here." Inserted the last part of their quartet, Jo. The young girl glared at them fiercely and then returned to her book and essay on it.

"Live a little wench whore." Damien told her and Harmony clapped a hand to her mouth. Jo just flipped the bird at him and Damien grinned suddenly.

"Anyways, isn't everyone from that class either a hero or villain of the war?" Damien asked. "It gets so tiring to listen to people talk about it sometimes…"

"That's because it must be remembered at all costs." Neville said softly and the group looked guiltily at their professor and Neville smiled.

"I couldn't nap, and I must admit that I don't feel like a "hero of the war" as you put it Mr. Dumbledore." Damien flushed. But Neville continued on. "How much do you know about the war? Does Binns talk about it?"

"He doesn't talk about anything that even resembles exciting or interesting-" Began one girl and stopped. Neville smiled.

"Oh don't worry, he's been boring students to tears since before my time. But seriously, how much do you know about the war?" A few students raised their hands and said they knew quite a bit while some of the Muggle born students shook their heads. Neville nodded.

"Well let's give you a crash course then, if you would care to meet me this afternoon down by the lake near that one weeping willow I'll tell you everything you could ever want to know, and some things you will definitely wish you didn't know. Everything, from the beginning when Tom Marvolo Riddle became Lord Voldemort to when he murdered the parents of Harry Potter to the final confrontation." Interest shone bright in the eyes of his second year students and Neville smiled softly to himself, a smile tinged with a sad bitterness.

"Oh yes, you shall learn much." He whispered under his breath.

"Don't you dare fuck with me like this Cassius." Ron snarled into the face of the man. Cassius de Martez merely looked dully back at the Ron. He was middle aged but in great shape, personal trainers can aid in that greatly and this man could have afforded a one on one with Richard Simmons if he wanted to.

"Fuck with you like what Ron?" Cassius returned amiably and Ron growled in rage. His face was red to the tips of his ears and Cassius reflected you could see steam rising out of the man's head.

"Mr. Martez, we know you can find where he's been-" Hermione began.

"No I cannot, if I could I would, quite honestly. I owe you two too much so please believe me when I say I have no idea were he is, and Hermione please call me Cassius." He beckoned the two of them forward on his great white yacht.

"Come with me, we shall have a delicious dinner with lobster and this one fantastic Chilean wine I picked up somewhere, I do not remember." Cassius waved them forward and they complied. The man had immense ties with all kinds of people, many of them quite shady enough for him to be arrested on many counts.

Sometimes it is very surprising the friends you make, Ron reflected. But they followed the ageing Costa Rican into the depths of his spacious and expensive ship.

Inside it was an elegant if austere setting. However the thing that caught Hermione's eye was a painting- the Boulevard des Capucines and unless her eyes deceived her…

"Yes, it is Monet's original Hermione, and it cost a pretty penny as well." Cassius winked at them and Ron let out a low whistle. The room although sparse didn't feel all that cold, but if wasn't warm either. Cassius clapped his hands and music began to play.

"I do hope that neither of you mind Flamenco music, I am a great fan of Carlos Montoya." With that he brought them over to a wall and ran his finger down it. The wall seemed to morph and then turned into a bar. Ron raised an eyebrow.

"I thought you weren't a wizard Cassius?" Cassius grinned like a child with a secret.

"I'm not, I just bought a few."

Draco mixed his stew lazily with his spoon and sighed abruptly.

"Neville do you need any help talking to your students this afternoon?" He asked and Neville choked. Hagrid gingerly tapped him on the back and he stopped choking.

"Uhm, how did you know?" Neville asked breathlessly and Draco's lip twitched up.

"That would be telling." He said and Severus rolled his eyes.

"Shut up Draco." Draco grinned, he liked how loose and casual the teachers were with each other.

"Quiet Sevvy." Severus's face darkened and Draco laughed loudly at him. A number of younger students turned to look at the staff table but then turned back. The students were used to explosions of laughter from the staff table by now.

"Oh will you two hush up, my psychic eye is getting twanged by the ego emanations from your high headmaster-ness." Lavender Brown complained mockingly rubbing her temples and this time everyone had a laugh at Draco's expense.

"Har har har." Draco drawled, reverting to the Malfoy of the past. A tap on his shoulder made him turn around and looked at Damien.

"Yeah Damien?" Draco asked and Damien flushed at the attention the rest of the teachers were paying to him. He looked at Draco imploringly and Draco nodded.

"Arabella take over." He got up and left the table. Arabella, or rather professor Figg, grinned evilly and looked at the rest of the staff.

"Heh heh heh." She chuckled and rubbed her hands together. 

"Dear god we're doomed." Moaned Severus. Neville grinned. They were all so radically different. Everyone had grown up, loosened up even. With You Know Who gone and the war over everyone could be just happy. And most of all free. It was a beautiful thing.

_You enjoy it, you enjoy the killing and power, I know you do._

"Shut up."

_You can't hide from yourself, you must accept it._

"You are a means to an end, nothing more, when I am done I shall rid everyone of your taint."

_As if you could- I **am**__ you now._

"No, you were never me, and you never will be."

_Think what you will, it makes no difference._

"You're wrong, it makes every difference."

"What did you want Damien?" Draco asked and Damien hesitated.

"Professor Longbottom is talking about the war dad, is it ok if I go?" Damien asked and Draco frowned.

"Why wouldn't it be?" Damien scuffed his foot against the ground. Being around Draco always made him feel really young and slightly stupid. 

"Well it's just- you never talk about it and I-" Draco stopped his son from saying another thing.

"Damien, whatever happens it doesn't matter, I just- I should have told you about it earlier, you are plenty old enough to hear about the war. I am going to go talk with Neville to you guys down there. Now go and eat lunch with the rest of your friends." Draco ushered Damien out who smiled back at his father.

"Thanks dad." He said with a winning smile and hurried out. Draco frowned, the boy was ready to hear a lot, but he wasn't quite ready for the truth behind his existence.

Draco walked back into the hall in time to see everyone getting up from lunch and leaving. Damien hurried to rejoin his fellow Slytherins and Draco joined up with Neville.

"I'll be there, it's high time we told the truth about the war, just don't mention anything about Damien." Draco said and then strode off, leaving the bumbling but talented herbology teacher to return to his classes.

"I don't care how many people we need." Sirius snarled. Behind the desk Wesley Hogendobber sweated. Sirius Black was innocent, it had been proven by level A veritaserum and the capture of Peter Pettigrew, but his name could still evoke fear, especially when he was in your face and you were remembering that he had been one of the most powerful wizarding heroes in the war… 

"I can't pull anyone off any of their cases-" Began Hogendobber and Sirius cut him off with a feral growl.

"Shut up and do it. They almost had Harry damn it!"

"I recognize that Mr. Black but- oh very well." Hogendobber said, in the face of an angry Sirius Black he acquiesced. Sirius grinned nastily.

"I knew you would see it my way, and by the way," He said on his way out. "Narcissa also wanted a squad assigned to help Hermione and Ron." Sirius left the fuming elderly wizard to curse at things in his office. That had been fun!

"Terrorizing the help Black?" Said a sardonic female voice from the shadows of a corridor to his left. Sirius looked over and smiled at the shapely figure of Alyssa Kitchen.

"Hey Alyssa, how are things?" The Unspeakable smiled.

"Oh you know, top secret this, top secret that." She said casually and Sirius grinned. Alyssa's blonde hair and light complexion didn't do well in sunlight but she was still a looker even if she was a little pale. Soft skin and a face that lit up when it smiled were great turn-ons to a man of Sirius's maturity- or lack-there-of even,

"I would ask you out to lunch as friends, but I believe that is the man's responsibility." Alyssa said and Sirius gave her a look.

"What ever are you talking about?" And then he smirked. "Whatever Alyssa, I'll ask and you pay." Alyssa sneered good-naturedly, something that was difficult to do but she pulled it off quite well.

"Where's his next target 'Mione?" Ron asked. The two sat in a small café eating some concoction or rice and beans. Cassius had been unhelpful even though he had tried. Hermione shook her hair out and fiddled with the camera around her neck. They were wearing quintessential tourist garb, Muggle tourist garb. Ron felt woefully out of place wearing the flamboyant Hawaiian shirt, but Hermione had insisted.

"It's like that old axiom Ron, if you want to hide something the best hide it in plain sight." She'd said. Well that was all well in good but Ron didn't understand the logic behind hiding something by making it overly conspicuous. Still he did what Hermione had said, she was right too often for him to ignore it.

"I don't know Ron, I honestly don't know. We're running out of names, to be blunt Harry has been very efficient these past few years." Hermione said. And she was right, Harry had killed more than 250 people in the past 12 years, some of them incidental, others of great consequence. And that was only how many they had confirmed as him being related to, for all they knew it could be twice that many.

Harry was a powerful wizard, extremely powerful. Hermione held the finesse of a witch three times her age and Ron was very quick with his draw, it doesn't matter how good a spell caster you are if your opponent is already saying "kedavra" by the time your wand is pointing at him.

But Harry was very powerful; a Stupefy from Harry's wand could kill if he put enough force behind it. He could cast countless dark and light spells that took wizards years to master. He had already surpassed Voldemort for strength and was nearing Dumbledore by the end of the war.

"He wants to go home Hermione." Ron said suddenly. Hermione looked at him.

"Ron?" He paused and drew a deep breath, raking his hair with his fingers. Hermione reflected that Ron was a** very** handsome man, although nothing had ever sparked between them despite Harry's urgings…

"I just- I just know 'Mione. He wants to go home, it's been so long 'Mione…" Ron whispered softly and Hermione nodded. Ron had a link to Harry, one that enabled emotion to flow down it sometimes, and vice-versa. Combine that with their intimate knowledge of each other, and it was no wonder that Ron and Hermione had actually kept up with Harry even if it had been damn close at times.

"Ok then, let's wait a couple days to give him the lead and then we cn go home Ron." She smiled sadly, oh it had indeed been a long time…

"Well, I hope that everyone who wants to be here is here." Neville said. "Because I'm starting now." Neville sat in a chair next to Draco while the students lounged on the grass. The offer had spread and the group was mixed from all the houses and grades.

"Well, it all starts a good 60 years ago. A young witch became pregnant off of a Muggle man named Thomas Riddle. However when he discovered that his wife was a witch, he left her, and she died giving birth to her son. But she did name him, Tom Marvolo Riddle was his name. She was related to Salazar Slytherin and so this boy was the last living heir of Salazar Slytherin." Neville paused and looked at Draco who took it up from there.

They told the story, from the boy's first day of school, to his opening of the Chamber of Secrets. They left out one key detail though, something that few people were ready to know and most likely never would.

But it was incidental, and they told of how Tom Marvolo Riddle anagrammed to I Am Lord Voldemort and how he rose in power, and up to his defeat at the hands of Harry Potter.

"And since Harry's parents were dead and his godfather Sirius Black was assumed to be a murderous traitor, he was sent to live with his magic hating Muggle relatives where he was kept in a cupboard for the first 10 years of his life." Draco said. Many of the children were staring in a mixture of awe and horror at the two teachers.

"So he was kept with no knowledge of who he was, that he was special, that he was The Boy Who Lived. In his mind he was only the boy that survived and was hated. He became self sufficient and strong at a young age, when he could have become masochistic or dangerously unstable he persevered. And then he met Hagrid and was taken to Diagon Alley where I first met him." Draco said. Then he smiled.

"We did not make good first impressions." Draco mused and then remembered that the students were hanging on his every word. Then they were taken through the adventures with the philosopher's stone, the chamber of secrets, the escape of Sirius Black and the discovery of Peter Pettigrew. They told them about the Triwizard tournament and the rise of Voldemort, the battle of his fifth year and the assault of the Dementors, his sixth year when Harry killed his first death Eater, and finally, the seventh year.

"Voldemort had been gaining great power, he held sway over almost the entire European magical community. Nobody knew who to trust, the government was nearly dead and everyone was careful to cut their ties with those of Muggle blood. Only Hogwarts and the Aurors stood between Voldemort and domination of the European magical community." Draco said softly as memories began to come back.

"I fed them information as best I could, between myself and Professor Snape we prevented hundreds of Muggle and wizard deaths, and then Voldemort discovered us." Draco stopped and Neville took up where he left off.

"Voldemort himself went to deal with Snape, and sent Lucius to kill his own son. Narcissa Malfoy learned of his plans and left to warn Draco. Lucius caught up with Draco and Narcissa in Hogsmeade and annihilated about 10 people that had the bad fortune to be in his way. Narcissa dueled with him for a minute but 10 other Death Bringers appeared. The Death Bringers were the elite of Voldemort's army." Neville said quietly and Draco exercised his iron control to stop any emotion from showing on his face.

"Lucius caught my mother with Crucio and was prepared to kill me when Ron Weasley appeared out of nowhere. He didn't know that I was a spy within the ranks of the Death Eaters, didn't have any reason to save me except his own goodness. He killed Lucius then and there." Draco stopped.

"During this time Voldemort entered Hogwarts, he had a portkey that allowed him access to and from the castle. He went to the dungeons to fight Professor Snape, but Dumbledore knew he was there and set out to fight him. However, Harry knew he- he-" Neville choked and Draco took over again.

"What happened next is where the war ends, and the mystery begins. Dumbledore and Voldemort dueled with Snape out of commission. Then Harry appeared and Voldemort knew that he needed to get out of there. So as far as we know he disappeared somehow with Dumbledore and a potion that Snape had been ordered to brew for him." Neville paused. 

"We assume that he left a portkey for Harry to follow him, and Harry did. Eventually we found the clearing where the war ended, it is in an unplottable location in Scotland. The landscape was ravaged by the intense battle of spells and in the middle of it all was a great cauldron." Draco paused, he needed to stop now, what had happened next was something that nobody needed to know.

"We don't know what Voldemort used the cauldron for." Draco lied. "But we did find Albus Dumbledore's dead body, and the body of Voldemort. We never found Harry's and it is assumed he fled the battle, to weak to think straight. He has been missing now for 12 years." Draco finished. "And that is the story of the War, and now it's time for dinner!" He clapped his hands eagerly together and stood up. The students were all staring at the two with awe and horror and no small amount of fear on their faces.

"That's horrible." A girl whispered and Draco smirked slightly.

"Indeed, which is why-" Draco's face hardened. "It must never happen again."

"Wow." Was all Rom could say. Damien gave him a look that said "You just made the understatement of the century."

"That's- it's beyond incredible, how could they do that?" Harmony asked in astonishment, her pretty face always looked a little confused and now it added incredulity to it as well. Her fiery red hair hung in neat waves around her expressive face. Jo shrugged in response.

"You do what you have to do, and they did just that." She said simply, flipping her blond hair back over her shoulder. Her sable eyes showed however that she was very impressed by the story they had told.

"Yeah, but still- I mean shit! That's just- aw Jesus." Rom said, like his father Bill he didn't mind a bit of expressive language, although his mother could out curse them both and still have enough left over to shock them into- well shock.

"Hey, who's table do we sit at tonight, I forget?" Harmony asked. Jo sighed exasperatedly.

"We sit at our table tonight Harmony." Harmony brightened.

"Oh goody!" And Jo shot her a disgusted look. Damien rolled his eyes and Rom shook his head good-naturedly.

"Harmony, you should have been born blond." Rom said and the four walked over to the Slytherin table to eat dinner. Draco watched them from the head table and allowed himself a satisfied smile. Raising Damien had been hard, but the boy was a good kid, smart and self-possessed if a tad arrogant. Draco liked him a lot.

But it would be a while before he could be allowed to know the truth about himself…

A Beginning…

A/N- This is just something to have some fun with while I'm working on other stuff, updates will be far apart, so sorry! Unless I get huge reviews… *wink wink nudge nudge*


	2. Wandering Dreams

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter.

A/N- Just having some more fun, I'm taking this fic slow cuz I want to do it very well. So bear with me. I only got 14 reviews (9 of the 23 are flukes) out of 353 hits, and hits is only for signed in or registered FF.net users. 14 to 353 is a big and depressing difference…

**WANDERING DREAMS**

"Zack for the last time no." Remus said. He was getting tired of the boy asking him to do magic constantly. Zack looked up imploringly at Remus, his eyes wide and his face looking much fuller now that he was eating regularly. It had been a simple affair for Remus to get his hands on some very potent potions that fixed the drug-addled boy-whore.

"Please?" He asked, his voice sounding very strange to Remus's British ears. Remus sighed.

"Lumos." He said as it was the first thing that came to his mind and his wand lit up. Zack laughed in delight and Remus reflected that the boy was really not that old, maybe twelve at the most, and yet- when you looked into his eyes you couldn't deny that there was an expression of great age. The kind of age that came with great deal of pain.

"Nox, now come on." Remus said and Zack froze. Remus smacked himself mentally, you couldn't speak harshly to the boy, he either went in flight mode or froze with fear. He put a hand on Zack's shoulder and the boy shuddered before calming himself.

"Listen Zack, I'm going to take you with me a place I know in England where you will be safe all right?" And Zack nodded. Remus didn't know why but whenever he was around the boy he felt like the world was flowing around him… Oh right Lupin, he thought sarcastically, you've really let your work get to you when you start thinking those odd thoughts.

"Are you ready to go?" Remus asked and Zack nodded, he had nothing that tied him to this place. Remus smiled and grabbed his hand. He gripped his special gatekey that Dumbledore had given him before he'd- before he'd died.

"Is that a portkey?" Zack asked eagerly, he'd seen once before when Remus had moved them from New York to Los Angeles where he had dealt with another person. The Ministry had then informed him his work was over and could return to England until he next was assigned targets. He was the ultimate unspeakable, simply known as Wolf.

"No, it's a gatekey, it's a lot more powerful than a portkey, it will take me to wherever I envision regardless of distance or anti-teleportation charms." Remus said softly, it also brought back memories of happier days… But then again life wasn't always happy was it? You needed to move on- Dumbledore would have wanted it that way- god that was corny but in the end, true.

Remus straightened his robes self-consciously, it felt odd but good to have the flowing cloth cover his body again, wearing Muggle clothing always made him feel somehow naked. Beside him Zack fidgeted with his robes, to him it felt odd to be wearing something that felt like a dress, but if his- what was Remus to him?

"Uhm, Remus?" Zack asked quietly and Remus looked at the boy. He was lively and playful as were most children his age but he was still very shy and physical contact was difficult for him, Remus thought this was because he had been selling himself but that didn't even scratch the surface of what he didn't know…

"What do I call you?" Remus opened his mouth to shoot back "Remus of course" and then realized what the boy meant. He thought about it for a minute.

"Say I'm your uncle twice removed and your parents died in a car crash and I found you in an orphanage." Zack shrugged, whatever- it was a fairly simple lie as lies went and those were the best kind. Remus ruffled the boy's blond hair and Zack stiffened again but relaxed as he felt affection flow through Remus's hand. He didn't know how but he always could feel what other people felt when they touched him.

"Let's go." Remus said and they picked up a couple trunks and Remus focused and vanished along with Zack.

"Whoa, cool old castle Remus!" Zack said in the simple pleasure of a kid seeing something great and old. Remus frowned and then remembered that any Muggle how saw the castle would see nothing but a rotting old fortress. Zack frowned.

"What- it's flickering- is it magic?" He asked and Remus froze. The boy was seeing it flicker?

"What do you mean flickering?" Remus asked and Zack shrugged.

"Like when you cross your eyes and see two images…" He trailed off as he tried to look at it from the side of his eyes. Remus pondered this and then Zack found the trick of seeing the double reflection. He just looked at everything in general at the same time and nothing particular at that.

"Jesus fucking Christ." The boy breathed as the majestic castle before him rose up with great big colors and gleaming towers. Remus finally shook his head and tapped his wand against Zack's head whispering a brief incantation.

"Wow!" Zack breathed as the castle snapped into focus. He looked down as something ran past his leg to see a cat gallop off over a hill. Remus chuckled.

"Hello Minerva!" He shouted after the cat and Zack looked at him.

"Is that your cat?" Remus chuckled at that.

"I should certainly hope I'm not your cat Lupin." Minerva McGonagall said stiffly. Remus smiled good-naturedly and McGonagall returned it, albeit much subdued. Zack goggled at her as he realized the old lady in front of him had turned into a cat! She looked quizzically at Zack and he flushed at the sudden attention. He inched next to Remus and tried to meld into his side to get away from that penetrating stare.

"This is Zack Minerva and he hasn't had an easy time." Remus let that sentence hang in the air and she nodded. She turned that penetrating look to Remus. 

"They almost caught Harry, but-" She too left that sentence to dangle in the air. Remus sighed and ground his foot against the grass in bitter frustration.

"Damn." He muttered.

"Language Remus!" McGonagall said indignantly. Remus grinned and she was reminded of Sirius Black momentarily.

"Is Draco busy right now?" She shook her head and he nodded.

"Come on Zack, let's have you meet one of the most powerful wizards in the world." He said and Zack's eyes widened in fear. Remus smiled. "Don't worry, he's a good one even if he doesn't seem it."

"I should hope you'd think I'm a good one." Draco drawled from his position of leaning against a towering oak about 10 feet behind them. The three all jumped in surprise- Remus most of all until he realized Draco was downwind and that was why he couldn't smell him.

Draco had watched the group for a minute or so- using the Hogwarts internal Apparation system that was accessible only by the headmaster and installed by Richard Organo in the 1200's. He grinned internally, he must remember to tell Granger that one could indeed Aparate within Hogwarts, she would have an aneurysm… 

"So Zack is your name hm?" Draco asked. Zack stared in slight horror at the pale beautiful man in front of him. He instantly developed a crush on him. Draco was tall and elegant, graceful when he walked, but it was like the grace of a wolf stalking prey, the grace of a powerful predator ready to leap. He was the epitome of danger and poise, and when he smiled Zack felt his knees go a little weak.

"Minerva why don't you go clear out the Astronomy Tower, I believe that Wednesday is one of the busier nights isn't it?" McGonagall looked a little offended and then hid a smile. If she were Arabella Figg she would have cackled and clapped her hands together in glee, but since she was too stodgy for that she merely turned into a cat and ran off.

"Maybe I should have Arabella start patrolling for couples too, do you think so Remus?" Draco asked. Remus chuckled.

"It depends on how many students you want scarred for life." Draco laughed then; a real laugh and Zack's knees did go weak. Draco reached out and touched Zack, ruffling the hair on his head, and then it happened.

Zack felt a world of emotion and thoughts- memories and sensations rush through his body, a lifetime of them all in a few seconds. His eyes rolled back up into his head and he blacked out.

"He's a what?"

"An Empath Remus, all the logic points to it. It's a wonder he's still sane after what you tell me he did to himself. And he's so skinny, have you even fed him?"

"Trust me it used to be worse Poppy."

"Well I can fix that, oh he's waking up!"

Zack wondered idly in the back of his mind how in the hell she knew he was awake. He hadn't even opened his eyes! Now he did and was glad that the light was muted.

"Agh." He whispered and cleared his throat.

"No, don't talk just yet, here." A middle-aged lady stood in front of him and gently held his hand. He winced, waiting for that odd sensation again but it was curiously empty. He sighed in relief and she frowned.

"Dear me you have not had an easy time of it my lad." She muttered and then took out her wand. She closed her eyes and began to etch a rune into the air with it. The rune flared brightly for a minute and then disappeared into thin air. Zack felt the cotton feeling disappear from his mouth.

"Here, drink this." Madam Pomfrey commanded and Zack did reflexively. It tasted like mint and felt soothing as it tumbled down his throat. It chilled him briefly before letting a lukewarm sensation envelop his body.

"Holly, cinnamon and dittany with rose water and some mint." She said to Remus. "Neville grew them and Severus brewed them, between the two of them they could probably concoct anything." Remus raised an eyebrow, if he remembered correctly Neville had bother hated and feared Snape, but then again time changed people. Zack shook his head and stretched.

"Now my boy what would you like to eat?"

Hermione and Ron both swept into being with a little pop in the middle of Hogsmeade. A young man who'd obviously had too much ale wandered into Ron and growled at him.

"Get the fuck outa me way." He mumbled and Ron grunted. Hermione put a cautionary hand on his arm; the smallest thing could spark Ron's temper these days.

"Get out of mine." Ron said softly and the man looked up. His eyes retracted in recognition and his whole drunken demeanor changed.

"Oh aye, you're Ron Wasley ain't ya? Yur bloody famous!" He croaked and Ron felt pride swell within him. Hermione rolled her eyes and whispered a few words under her breath. The man clutched his head as all the alcohol in his system was shoved out roughly with magic.

"Oh dear sweet god…" He trailed off as a gigantic headache overtook him.

"Drink some water, come on Ron we have to see Draco." Hermione said and swept up the path. Ron smiled and followed her, Hermione never had approved of drinking, quite possibly because she liked it so much. He didn't know anyone else that could drink Hagrid under the table…

"You think he'll come here first don't you?" Hermione asked. Her eyes flashed with intelligence and Ron reckoned she was analyzing the entire world.

"Yes, I do, it always comes back to Hogwarts, cycles of endless circles…" He trailed off and Hermione gave him a trouble glance. Ron sometimes sounded so odd, like his mind was traveling faster than his mouth and things could spill out that had a lyrical poetic edge to them and didn't necessarily make sense…

"Yes, he will come back, if for no other reason than he will be pulled here by fate." Ron said softly and gave the town a lingering stare with his birght burnished blue eyes. "I feel the pull too Hermione, he will come here."

_Aw, so predictable aren't we Potter?_

"Maybe, but if _we_ are, then we can be caught, so why haven't I been caught yet?"

_The fools don't see the pattern._

"Or maybe you just find the pattern where nothing exists?"

_Doubtful, when whole nations have crumbled beneath your feet you are rarely misled by such things._

"Really though, I never would have expected such sentiments from you Azrael."

_Oh Potter, you are rather droll… I am nearly a god, I have achieved immortality, soon I shall rule this world._

"We shall see Azrael, the game isn't over yet."

Draco stared into the fire, his eyes half lidded and his gaze light. The flames flickered and crackled around the logs, sometimes sending up sparks as they hit a knot in the wood. Draco liked watching wood burn, a magical fire wasn't nearly so fun as a real one.

He gently twirled his wand and closed his eyes. The boy was an Empath eh? He wondered how that would fit in.

"What are you thinking about my lad?" Dumbledore asked from the wall. Draco smiled, no one but the headmasters of Hogwarts knew that all the portraits could talk, not just some of them. And only the headmasters could talk to them.

"A little bit of everything Albus." Draco said softly and Dumbledore nodded.

"I understand Draco, I do. But you can handle it, oh my." Dumbledore yawned. "I am tired." And he gently folded his hands together and settled in for a nap. Draco opened his eyes to watch the portrait and gave a small sigh of sadness.

He turned his eyes back to the fire and then a small bell like noise sounded, meaning there were non student or staff people entering the grounds. He stood up and swiftly walked over to look at his desk. On it were scrawled the words "Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley." His expression darkened out of habit and then he schooled his features into normalcy.

He swept out of his office with a black fury raging within him, although it didn't show on his face in the least. Students jumped out of his way and wondered what could have the headmaster so- well blank looking.

Draco sped out the doors of Hogwarts and stopped. There they were.

"Hello." Draco said, not coldly but emptily. Hermione winced but Ron merely looked at him with a strange sort of anger in his eyes.

"Draco." Ron said.

"Hello Draco, how are yo-"

"Have you found him?" Draco interrupted and Ron growled at the abrupt cold insulting tone he used. Draco noticed idly that Ron was wearing patched and frayed robes. Hermione was dressed impeccably as usual and was a sight of beauty to behold.

"No, but-"

"Then I want you to leave." Draco said, he didn't want to deal with them now. "Come back when you've found him." Ron growled and Draco realized he might have gone a little far.

"Shut it Malfoy, he is coming here, I feel it." Ron snapped and his face flashed with the red of the Weasley family anger, but this time it was tinged with control and an intense expression that Draco knew meant Ron was far more dangerous than he'd ever been before.

"Draco, we are sorry, we have spent 12 long years trying to atone, I am sorry but I will never say it again except to Harry now, I have finished with you." Hermione said and Draco faltered.

"I- I apologize, but you must realize it is- difficult." Draco said slowly, apologizing was something he paid lip service too, it was different when it meant something.

"Ron." Hermione said and Ron shut his mouth even as it opened. Draco couldn't help but raise a corner of his lip in a half smile. Hermione winked at him and that was it. He drew both of them into a very un-Draco like hug and Hermione returned it warmly, and after a second so did Ron.

"I am sorry about your sister Ron." Draco whispered and Ron sighed.

"I know, I am too." And with that, they were healed.

Severus Snape watched the class sharply. His gaze was not piercing, far from it actually, it was a blunt affair with a great deal of dramatic eye-narrowing and sneering. They were all used to it by now. This was his seventh year class and they were being too docile for Severus's liking.

A knocking made him look up from the class. There stood-

"Hello Snape." Hermione said softly and Severus cleared his throat.

"Ms. Coleman please take charge of the class for the rest of the period. If I find not a bit of work got done I will take 50 points from your house." Severus said never once taking his eyes off of Hermione. He got up and walked over to where she stood and followed her into the hallway.

"You're back I see." He said, trying to dispel the tension in the air around them.

"Ron said that Harry would be coming back." She answered his unspoken question. Severus inclined his head. The two walked on and then out onto the yards of Hogwarts…

"It's been a long time Severus-" She started. 

"12 fucking long years with only a few letters to let me know you were still alive." He snapped and she ground her teeth in anger. 

"We had no time, we had to find him, You Know Who is trapped in his head!" Hermione snapped back Severus stopped and stared at her. Her eyes showed regret and anguish and Severus knew it had been as difficult for her as for him.

"You can't tell anyone else that, only a few of us are cleared for it." She said brokenly. "Only a few of us… Damn it Sev I had no choice!" Hermione cried out using her pet name for him. Severus hesitated for a second before enveloping her in his long strong arms.

"I am sorry 'Mione, you know it has been- difficult for me. It must have been worse for you." He said haltingly into her gorgeous hair, such a contrast to his own. Hermione sniffled.

"Well I can see that you great oaf, look at you." She pushed herself back and Severus could see where tears had wound their gentle way down her elegant strong features. She smiled under the weight of terrible emotion. "You let your hair get all greasy again and I bet this is the first time you've been outside all week." Severus had the good grace to at least attempt a blush.

"Hmmph, at least your hair isn't all frizzy bookworm." He shot back and she laughed. And then started to cry.

"Damn it you I missed you!" She sobbed and kissed him. Severus tenderly held her and dove into her sweet mouth with his tongue, emotion coursing through both of them it was indeed a tender and fragile reunion. When they parted Severus looked deeply into her eyes.

"If I ever leave you again, tie me to a rock until I regain my senses." She breathed and Severus smiled.

"That was a long time coming." Draco remarked idly from his balcony. Inside Ron held a glass bitterly in his hand. He nursed the Ogden's Old Firewhisky and didn't even gasp as it burned down his throat. Draco turned back, his features once again serene and perfectly calm.

"So- will he come here first or where will he go?" Draco asked. Ron shrugged.

"I don't know, I just-" He paused and looked at the fire. "It's so empty without him." Ron continued as if he was alone and speaking his thoughts. Draco froze, had Ron just admitted to what he thought he had? He felt jealousy and anger well up within him but quickly suppressed those.

"Oh don't worry Draco, he still has feelings for you, but-" Ron stopped. "I've been in his mind and- fuck!" He shouted and crushed the glass in his hands, blood immediately slicking his arm with crimson.

"I can't take it!" He shouted and shot up like a rocket from his chair. "That fucking bastard! He just- argh!" Ron lost the ability to speak and let all of his emotion pour out with an animal like roar. He clutched his face and the shards of class in his hand cut and bled all over his cheeks. He fell to his knees and Draco gently touched him with his wand.

He felt his cuts close and he fell to the floor. He clutched the simple but elegant throw rug on the floor, dry wracking sobs clutching his chest and breaking through his ribs.

"Why, why couldn't I have thought? I should have been there for him damn it, damn this fucking-" Once again Ron was left with no words to express how he felt. Draco stood and felt very awkward, he didn't know how to comfort this man. If it had been Damien it would have been different but what worked with his "son" might no work with Ron.

Suddenly the sobs stopped and Ron got up. He straightened and shook his head.

"I'm going to go get a dreamless draught from Pomfrey Draco, I'll be needing it tonight, I can feel it." He said and his face showed no evidence that he had been crying his very soul out moments earlier.

Draco let him out with a single contemplative glance.

"Hello?" Ron asked as he knocked on the wall. There was no one here, where was Pomfrey?

"Hello, Madam Pomfrey?" He asked again and walked in. He looked around and noticed a boy sitting on a bed watching him.

"Hey kid, where's Madam Pomfrey?" He asked. He walked up to the kid who seemed to shrink back a little. Ron couldn't know it but he was emanating great amounts of rage, sadness and bitterness. Zack was acutely aware of this and it made him very uncomfortable.

"Hey I won't bite." Ron said and reached out to pat the boy on the head but Zack twisted out of the way. Ron stopped and looked at him.

"Are you ok?" Ron asked and Zack realized he should say yes but his head hurt and to get the man out of there, what came out was different.

"Why are you hurting so much?" He asked and Ron stared at him.

"How did you- I- none of your business." He finished harshly and turned his back. Zack was intrigued now, his earlier skittishness forgotten.

"It's ok to tell me, I won't tell anyone else." He said and Ron turned to look at him with an odd light in his eyes. Zack felt suddenly uncomfortable as those powerful and expressive blue eyes turned softly on to his own pale brown eyes, so light they could almost be golden.

"Very well." Ron said. "It all started- well to go to the real beginning- it started 14 years ago…"

His feet barely touched the stones underneath. Damien floated through the walls of the castle, it was utterly empty. He had been raised at Hogwarts and it was never deserted, but now… Not even a ghost remained.

Eerie silence lay heavy as the dust coating the walls. Portraits were impossible to see and he felt lightheaded. A woman's voice began to croon through the halls and Damien listened intently, head cocked to one side. His cerulean eyes flashed with attentiveness, and the voice was soft.

"Who's there?" He asked, and was rewarded with no answers. Only the croon of time as a voice haunted the halls. It sounded of endless sorrow and fields of dead grass. Gray, black and white it sounded. Damien touched the stone and watched is it melded to his hand. The worlds swirled around him and he was standing on a precipice. 

With a yelp he jumped back only to realize on the other side lay the same chasm, only this one was, softer somehow, it looked easier. He looked at either, within them both lay the lure of the abyss. But- or rather and yet-

"Only time can tell, what will it tell for you my son?" A kind voice rang through the clouds that Damien realized had appeared, or maybe had always been there, although in this place it didn't matter.

"Make time tell for you my heir, only then can you master your destiny." Said another voice, softer and sweeter than the other.

Damien glanced wildly around him and the world went into a magnificent spiral as it all came crashing down like wild pillars of chaos. He fell into the chasm and shouted in fear as he plummeted into the darkness of broken hope-

"AAH!" Damien shouted as he crashed into awareness. His door opened and he looked fearfully up at the door and squinted painfully as the light hit him. He was breathing heavily and his hair was slicked with sweat

But he was in his bed, in his room at Hogwarts with his sheets and familiar pillows. He collapsed back into the bed and practiced the breathing exercises his dad had taught him for calming down. Slowly, he fell again to sleep, and this time all he dreamt was darkness, and yet-

He could feel something watching him. 

"Moony how are you?" Sirius asked his face lit up with the pleasure of seeing his best friend. Remus grinned and hugged Sirius tightly. His friend was much changed from his days as a "murderer" on the run and Remus could see why Narcissa was so attracted to him. Sirius was the only man Remus knew who could grin roguishly and not look like he was sick.

"I'm great Padfoot, how are you and 'Cissa doing hm?" Remus asked. He could still smell her on Sirius. Sirius winked outragesly at him.

"I think we're doing great you know? But Sirius still can't dress himself decently, I swear Remus we need to get this man color sense." Narcissa said from the entrance to Malfoy Manor. Remus's face lit up at the approach of the lovely lith blond lady.

"How are you doing Remus?" She asked as she embraced him. Sirius stood back with a silly grin plastered on his face. Narcissa's hair was down and as Remus hugged her he touched it and it was like silky water so fine and smooth and light like air.

"I'm doing well 'Cissa, can I assume the same for you?" He asked and she laughed gaily.

"Oh yes, without a doubt this has been a wonderful month for me, Sirius is an excellent house-husband." She said and Sirius protested the use of the term. Then Narcissa gently put a hand on her stomach and Remus's eyes widened.

"You aren't- oh my god congratulations!" He said and hugged her tightly Sirius's grin was beyond silly now, it was goofy and prideful.

"Yup, poor Draco's going to get a little sister in a few more months." Remus laughed at the thought of Draco with a sister 29 years younger than him, although it wasn't unusual in the magical world, if you could live till you were about 200 or so the child bearing age was stretched pretty far. Narcissa didn't look a day over Muggle 35 or so but she was in her early 50's along with Sirius who was turning 50 that year. That aging would continue until they were both around 90 when they would begin to show their age steadily for the next century or so.

"Well- that's wonderful!" Remus said and Sirius laughed.

"Come in for a drink? 'Cissa's off of work right now…" He trailed off and Remus shook his head.

"Sorry I can't, maybe dinner tomorrow night?" Narcissa smiled.

"I know just the place, I'll pull some strings and we can have a nice evening out." Sirius winked at Remus who laughed, said good-bye and congratulated them again and Apparated away.

"So they're back." Sirius said flatly, all signs of joy dropping from his face.

"Yes." Narcissa said softly, her own joy dropping at the topic change.

"So-" Sirius began.

"Yes.' Narcissa said again. Sirius nodded and then grinned.

"We'll bring him back this time."

_Now you see why I let you kill the others, this one you cannot._

"Damn it… Fuck you!"

_Ah ah ah! Temper temper my dear Harry-_

"Shut up. I can still beat you."

_But then you'll have to kill-_

"No, there must be another way… I wouldn't let you beat me 12 years ago you won't beat me now."

_But then you had my antithesis, Dumbledore was a great and powerful wizard, you are pitiful, you use my strength to supplement yours._

"Strength is not all that matters, I will beat you, if it means my death I will beat you."

_And if it means his?_

"…"

_That's what I thought._

Severus Snape stood silently as Hermione embraced Hagrid. During the war the great half-giant had lost his arm but trained medi-wizards had replaced it with a great golden glowing thing that had the remains of his wand embedded in it.

"Oh Hagrid we've missed you so much, I'm sure Ron will come down to see you soon." Hermione cried into the arms of groundskeeper. Hagrid sniffled and leaned back from Hermione.

"Oh Hermione, I've missed ye and Ron." He said with great tears streaming down his cheeks. Severus watched the man carefully. Hagrid never had let his barbaric giant side out in front of the students, but he had seen him after Madam Maxine had been killed. Hagrid had ripped apart 4 men with his bare hands before the fifth had blown his arm off. Hagrid had smashed his skull to pieces with one fist.

The house Hagrid lived in had changed, he had been awarded the order of Merlin 3rd class and had been issued the arm by then minister of magic Narcissa Malfoy who had been instrumental in the bringing about of Voldemort's reign of terror.

"It's late Hagrid, I just wanted to see you before I went to bed and- well I'll be here tomorrow as well." Hagrid nodded and gave her one last rib breaking embrace before fleeing to his now expanded house and bawling his eyes out in happiness. Hermione grinned fondly and gazed after the huge man. Severus felt his lip twist into contempt out of reflex and then put it back.

"Ready for bed my lady?" Hermione grinned and walked up to Severus seductively.

"I haven't slept with a man in 12 long years Severus, I hope no the walls on your room are sound proof my love because otherwise the students are going to learn a lot more about your personal life than they want to." She said softly and licked her lips. Severus felt blood flow to certain areas of his body and was taught with desire.

"Oh god yes-" He said and swept her off her feet. She looked surprised before she giggled and let him carry her up down to his private room.

Once there he pinned her on the bed and their lips were brought together with a kiss. Hermione and Severus both took pride in their sex, it was almost a contest to see who could make the other squirm more. Hermione gently ran her nails down Severus's back under his robes, knowing that the light scratching drove him crazy.

Sure enough he moaned into her mouth but then he returned the favor by reaching up and caressing her breasts. Hermione gasped as he gently twisted a nipple and from there it just went on and on…

In the end Severus decided sometime in what some could call morning, he might have strained something.

It was breakfast and Damien stumbled out into the hall with a bleary look still in his eyes. Beside him Jo to was read eyed, presumably from reading late all last night. The two Slytherins were about to sit down at their table when Harmony popped up between them.

"Heya guys! Oh you don't look so good, but today you get to sit with us so I'm sure you'll feel much better!" She said squeakily. Jo rolled her eyes and Damein snorted.

"The last thing I need right now is a bunch of active Griffyndors." He muttered under his breath and went to sit down with Harmony and Rom. Jo grumpily took a seat next to Harmony and some 6th year boy. She quickly speared some sausages and began to take her frustration out on them. Harmony watched her for a second and the looked at her slyly.

"I bet you stayed up way to late last night reading those corny romans novels didn't you?" And Jo looked at her in astonishment.

"What are you talking about?" She asked, denying it. Damien chuckled into his oatmeal and was about to take a bite when Rom shouted out something.

"UNCLE RON?" And Damien bit his own tongue making him yelp in pain. He smacked Rom on the shoulder only to realize that the boy wasn't there anymore, he was hugging a tall red haired man who-

_Oh shit that is Ron Weasley._ There were a few people that were well known as war heroes, Ron Weasley was not one of them. Neither were Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore, Arabella Figg, Minerva McGonagall or Lavender Brown. They were beyond war heroes, they were the war exemplified. They were the ones that fought it hardest and won it. 

Ron Weasley, the boy who in the final days of the war had successfully killed Lucius Malfoy, one of the most dangerous Death Eaters alive at the time. He was also the only person who knew what Harry Potter had gone through at the end, the final confrontation. He was known as a wild card, a volatile bitter temper and rugged looks that could kill.

Damien believed every bit of that and more, and he saw how this was the man that could have killed Lucius Malfoy. Ron hugged Rom back and lifted him up.

"Well Rom, can I call you that?" He asked and Rom nodded. "You're the first of the family to see me." Rom smiled with delight.

"Oh uncle Ron, that present you sent for Christmas, the Citius Boots, they are so awesome!" Rom crowed and Ron grinned. Damien shook his head, Rom loved those boots, they made the person wearing them move incredibly fast and Rom took great joy in running from place to place with them. Filch had banned them from the halls though so he could only use them outdoors.

"So who are your friends?" Ron asked and Rom hopped down from his uncle's arms. Everyone in the room was pretty much staring at the two until Ron glanced up with a hard look in his eyes, then they all turned around to go back to eating again.

"This is Damien Dumbledore, Professor Malfoy adopted him." Rom explained matter-of-factly but Ron choked.

"Draco-" He stopped and looked at Damien and his eyes widened, for a second a great battle raged on his face and then it disappeared.

"Pleased to meet you, and-" With that Rom introduced a series of other people he knew and left Damien to think over Ron Weasley's reaction, the first real clue that he was indeed abnormal, or maybe not abnormal but there was something… He would find out who his parents were.

"Hermione." Ron said breathlessly. Hermione looked up from her meal. Ron grabbed her and Draco and pulled them up.

"I've figured it out!" Ron said loudly and then lowered his voice as everyone stared at them. "Come with me." Draco looked at him.

"Ron, it can wait till after breakfast-" Ron grabbed Draco's arm, his eyes alight with passion, he knew why…

"No, it can't, it's why Harry- just come on!" He said and dragged them off into a corridor. Hermione and Draco both looked intrigued and a little annoyed.

"Ron if this is just you wanting, oh I don't know-" Hermione began but Ron shushed her.

"Hermione, think about all the people Harry's killed since we've been tracking him." Hermione looked at him with her eyebrows raised.

"He only killed people that were- well for lack of a better word evil-"

"Except Ginny, that's where this comes in." Ron said, pain crossing his face at the mention of his sister. "Think about the people that he hunted down though, not the ones he just popped over to because they were in the area." Hermione creased her forehead and thought, narrowing the list.

"Now what do they all have in common?" Ron asked and Hermione frowned.

"Well they were pretty close to Voldemort, in his inner circle- Ron I don't know what you're getting at!" She stamped her foot on the ground in frustration. Ron turned to Draco.

"Draco, Damien is who we think he is right? Draco grimaced.

"Yes, he is." Ron nodded and looked at Hermione who looked puzzled for a moment and then comprehension dawned. She clapped a hand to her mouth in horror.

"Dear sweet god Ron, you don't think-"

"Yes, I do." Ron answered swiftly and Draco shook his head.

"What the fuck are you two talking about?" But not Hermione looked frightened.

"Ron, remember what Harry said Riddle said to him when he confronted the diary, it stuck in my head because it was so odd. He said he was the last remaining **ancestor** of Salazar Slytherin, Ron it's been going on for centuries!" She shouted and Ron nodded.

"Harry's going to end the cycle." He said and Draco looked even more confused.

"What are you two talking about?" He asked again, he did **not** like it when people talked circles around his head. "If you don't tell I swear I'll hex you right now." Hermione looked at Ron.

"Harry's going to kill Damien." Ron said softly. Draco's eyes filled with fire until he heard what Hermione said next.

"And then he will kill himself…" She trailed off and looked at Ron with horror in her eyes. 

"He will not harm a hair on Damien's head if I have to kill him myself, damn be whatever good qualities or reasons he could have!" Draco shouted. "If I have to sacrifice my life he will not harm my son!" Ron looked at him.

"He isn't your son Draco." Draco glared at him.

"What the fuck difference does that make? He is not of my blood but he is of my heart and he is my child, I don't care what Harry fucking Potter is thinking he shall not touch my child." Draco snapped with a great deal of venom, and Hermione knew that Draco was one of the few people that might be able to stand up to Harry in a duel, maybe…

"Whatever happens, Damien shall not be harmed." Ron said. "But this could be bigger than any of us realize, if Hermione is right…" Ron trailed off, if Hermione was right, they were facing a great and ancient power, one that could prove impossible to destroy.

Lynn- Well I'm glad to know that.

Gwen- There will be Harry redemption, but people do die…

Lishka- Well here's some of the rest.

Sardius-Sky- Glad to know you like the start.

Myr- Finals did go well, and you may have to wait a couple chapter for some slashy goodness. But it will come have no fear.

Trangerwaters- Damien is in for some rough shit.

Mizzy- I may rock your world, but I could really do with some of your stuff updated- not that I'm pushing at all… ^_^

Shing- Well then here you go.

DragonSoul- Damien is not Harry's kid, although- well you will see. Harry isn't insane, but he's got someone in his mind that is.

Sun Dancer Solarina- Yeah, I'm just taking it slow to have it be good.

Shadowofthevampireangel- Voldemort is in Harry's mind, and there's some more about Damien.

Caycowa- Thank you very much for pointing out all of the stuff you like, I'm glad you enjoy it, and I will never post a fic that I will not finish, it may just take me way to long to finish one.

Shinimegami- Er, I hope you're all right after that explosion…

Jivanna- Wee, I'm a Maestro! I win! I'm glad it meets your approval, I hope this continues to be entertaining.

The more reviews I get the faster I am motivated to write…


	3. The Return

Disclaimer- I don't own HP

Disclaimer- I don't own HP. Yah, ok, didn't you already know that or something?

A/N- Well I hope people like this story, I'm trying to keep it well done so let me know what you think! Slightly shorter but I hope you enjoy! And I would love to have a beta! Request for Beta here! Send an email to Uncaescobar@aol.com and talk at me!

The Return

Damien fidgeted in his seat, the hard pressure of the wood of his chair making his butt grow numb. And yet still Binns droned on and on, endless recitations of the deeds of wizards past. The class room was silent aside the endless monologue and the occasional scratch of note taking. Damien had made Draco teach him a charm to have his quill take notes for him, on Draco's provision that he only use it in Binns's class.

So he sat listlessly, his head drooping forward until he gave in to gravity and put it down on the desk. The voice of the ghost coated him and he was soon drifting off into sleep…

His dreams were short and twisted, strange imagery of people he didn't know and screams of the damned echoed through his mind. In exceptionally bizarre dream his dad juggled his own head and that of another, a young man with piercing green eyes and a curious lightning shaped scar… Damien knew who it was as well as every child of the wizarding world, Harry Potter.

And then it changed, the scar warped and drew Damien into it until it encompassed his entire vision and he fell into a chasm where fire and shadows played across the landscape like the hypnotic weaving of an exotic dancer. Damien stared around him and then a gigantic hand rose up from the earth, cradling him in its palm. Damien fell backwards though as suddenly it lurched forward and he fell into an enormous blazing red eye that burned with great hatred.

"Come to me Damien." A voice whispered and he sat up straight in his chair. No one noticed that he had fallen asleep and he sighed, wiping the sweat from his forehead. What was going on? Normally he never dreamed, it was just something that didn't happen to him. But lately it was like he was on some sort of drug, his dreams were masterpieces of a seemingly deranged design.

Finally it was the end of class and Damien could flee the confines of Binns's classroom and into the halls of Hogwarts again. He walked softly and contemplatively. It seemed like lately, basically that past couple days, things had been happening that he just knew concerned him but he wasn't being told about them. He'd caught Ron Weasley watching him a few times, very covert and subtle but Damien had a father who was subtlety to the core.

Draco Malfoy, although usually more expressive than Damien's grandmother was still a very private man. He did not volunteer personal emotions often and raising a child had been difficult for him on several levels, namely making sure Damien wasn't neglected. Luckily Damien was a very self-sufficient child from an early age, often helping to take care of his over working dad who had little common sense at times.

Damien hadn't had such self-sufficiency forced on him, as Harry had, but rather had naturally assumed it. A good many things came to Damien naturally, wicked good looks and a handsome and humorous gleam in his cerulean eyes, in a couple years he would be able to have whole crowds of witches swooning with a wink. Strong capable hands held his wand, an unusual creation in and of itself. Ollivander catered to all wizards, to him there was no good or evil, there was only greatness.

Some looked down on him for selling wands to those of evil intent, but there was a reason why no one took him to task for it, just as a wand will not fight its brother, it will not fight its master. So it is with all wand makers, it is a skill that goes beyond all others in magic, for it is deals with the very creation of magic. 

For the average was the average wand, made with dragon heartsrting, unicorn hair, holly, maple, cherry, etc… Every now and then Ollivander would make a more powerful creation, maybe with phoenix feathers or bicorn hair. On an even rarer occasion he would hunt down rare and valuable items to make a masterpiece wand.

For Damien he had not done any such thing, he had merely approached the boy as soon as he entered the room and offered him a wand. It was a dull brown, 10 inches long and firm. It was oak, a notoriously unmagical wood, and within it held only a single ingredient. Damien had no idea what it was and neither he nor his dad could get Ollivander to reveal it to them.

Yet it worked surprisingly well, it was indeed a powerful object and Damien was a capable wizard, Draoc had taught him a number of spells and he had been handling wands since he was 6. He didn't take to flying, he enjoyed it but he knew he was horrible at it, he just couldn't go to fast or he would get sick to his stomach. He knew that that vaguely disappointed Draco as his dad had always enjoyed flying competitively. But Damien was not a fan, not of flying in general or of Quidditch. He actually didn't even like watching it that much but he didn't dare say that to Jo or Rom.

"Oi, Damien!" A voice echoed through the halls as Damien went to Divination. He turned and to his disgust saw Penelope Higgins closing in on him. Arguably a very pretty girl Damien really didn't see anything attractive about her… 

Another train of thought passed through his head and he quickly suppressed it, he was **not-** well it didn't even bear thinking about, he just hated Penelope Higgins. She kept forcing her attentions on him, thinking he was playing hard to get. If he had known how much his situation had mirrored his adoptive father's when Draco had been only a couple years older than him, he might had gotten a chuckle out of it at first, until he realized just **how** similar they were…

"Hello Damien." She cooed and sidled on up to him. Damien felt a series of furious glares glued to his back as other boys from his year resented the attention he was getting.

"Hiya Penelope." Rom slid in next her, beaming. Penelope gave him a speculative check out of the corner of her eyes and dismissed him with a toss of her deep cherry wood hair. She then focused one seductive purple eye on Damien.

"You know Damien there's a dance in just a couple weeks of Halloween…" She trailed off.

"It's for 4th years and up Penelope." Damien said simply. Penelope rolled her eyes.

"You could talk to your dear father our wonderful headmaster couldn't you?" She asked and Damien reflected that if indeed he did really wish to go Draco would let him, but he didn't really and especially not with her.

"Sorry Penelope, but dad doesn't believe in favoritism." Damien lied simply. Penelope looked angrily at him and then flounced off in a huff. Beside Damien Rom sighed in desperation.

"Damn it Damien, why don't you just say yes?" Rom asked and Damien shrugged.

"I'm just not attracted to her." He said simply and Rom shook his head.

"Damien you've categorically refused every single girl in the year, I swear…" Rom trailed off as Damien looked at him darkly. Rom had mentioned once before the possibility that Damien could be gay, something that had halted their "fooling around" sessions they'd started in first year. Contrary to popular belief over 50% of guys fooled around with each other between the ages of about 7 and 18. 

Damien hated to admit it but he had liked it, liked it a lot when he and Rom had- well explored each other. Rom had only been interested in a vague sort of way, and since they were both fairly young nothing came of it. Damien reflected on this and then summarily ignored it and continued on up the stairs to see Professor Brown.

Behind him Rom's thoughts mirrored Damien's, except Ron was certain that Damien was attracted to guys. Rom had no problem with it, despite his slightly bumbling exterior Rom was a very reasonable and mature person, for a twelve-year old. He sighed and followed Damien up the stairs, Jo and Harmony could figure out his friend better than he could at times, although they just claimed it was because he was dim-witted. Or rather Jo told him he was a "fucking moron" and Harmony called him a "big goof." It was no wonder Jo was Slytherin and Harmony Griffyndor.

Lavender Brown watched the class with a sharp eye. The room had changed since the days of Sibyl Trelawney, the room was far less stuffy. Indeed now it was rather aerated with only a hint of incense in the air. Cinnamon, Lavender adored cinnamon and incidentally despised lavender. Instead of the rather gaudy and clashing decorations there were great big charts of the stars and numerology.

However the room was even dimmer if that was at all possible, and only lit by candles that were enchanted to simulate moonlight. She also had a number of drapes slung low across the room making it difficult for people to see each other, forcing them to concentrate on her voice.

Lavender had held a great deal of respect for Trelawney as a student, until her 6th year. Trelawney was not indeed a true seer as she proclaimed, she was a prophet who was only slightly gifted at seeing and divining. All that would have sat fine with Lavender, but Trelawney had become unstable in those past couple years, becoming so ridiculous that even she and Parvati couldn't stand her. Parvati had then joined Hermione in her quest to become an Auror, and Lavender had joined the two but with her own mission, to become a true Seer.

It turned out she had the gift, and she cultivated it, using Hermione to gain access to the restricted section of the library, she began studying everything from lodestones to tarot cards. When she was in her seventh year she gave her first real prediction, one that only Harry was there to see…

He never told her what she said even when she threatened to tell Professor McGonagall. He'd only looked at her with those sad, so very sad, green eyes of his and told her she wouldn't. And she hadn't. There was something in those eyes that compelled a great deal of obedience and compassion, she could see why Draco loved them… Poor Draco…

She watched as the auras ascended the stare case, her eyes closed and reclined in her chair she wanted to see the feelings of her students. She looked at each one and briefly wrote them off as annoyed, happy, sad. Until one caught her eye, Damien Dumbledore. 

She focused her inner eye and stared at the swirling of blue and silver with flecks of gold. Then it began to open to her and she cast out her mind, going into a divining trance. There was much more to seeing than the future, there was the sensing of the soul and discovering the location of things, the why as much as the what. She withdrew after a second with only a perked curiosity.

"Welcome class, today I think we are going to work some more on tea gazing." With that she took her wand out and waited for Louise Cullen to drop her teacup. She did and yelped as it shot into Lavender's hand.

"Thank you Ms. Cullen here you go." She said, handing the teacup back to the startled student. Some of the kids gaped in awe but Lavender didn't deign to notice, they should have been used to such things by now.

"Now I realize that not all of you enjoy tea leaf gazing so much, but who knows what you may find out hm?" She asked and began to boil her own water. Lavender rarely got up to watch her students, content to use the time to predict her own fate. But this time she was curious, something about Damien's aura had changed.

Damien had been a part of Hogwarts life for the past 12 years, Draco had raised him at the school and the entire staff had been his parents, although only Draco was "dad." Everyone else was either aunt or uncle. Damien had long been spoiled by the female students as a precious little child, he'd been adorable with great big eyes and a great deal of innocence.

Lavender hadn't been immune to the little boy's charms, and she had doted on him as "aunt Lavender" as much as Arabella had. Lavender's thoughts switched to revenge briefly at the though of Professor Figg, and then stopped, she would exact revenge on the prankster of a teacher in her own time…

Lavender looked down as the leaves and remains settled, her body had gone on autopilot as she didn't even need to think anymore while tea gazing. She looked at the cup, watching the shapes swirl around each other. She heard in the background students whispering to each other and trying to interpret each shape. Lavender smirked to herself, the trick was to wait until the shapes stayed, to let them come to you. 

One reason why tea gazing was so imprecise, it could change so suddenly and the grain of truth could be lost amongst the crap of tea leaves. Lavender chuckled slightly at that thought and resolved to write it down at some point as her contribution to Divination, the Lavender principle she would call it- 

Her eyes widened as something came up through the cloudy water, she focused in Damien to the exclusion of herself, bringing to her mind every single memory of the boy she could have, and all the time imagining his aura. The shape became clear and then began to elongate. Lavender watched, and then gasped in horror.

It was a skull split by a lightning bolt.

"Ms. Holkin- what were you thinking?" Snape asked his eyes sparkling dangerously. Gertrude Holkin was normally a perfectly brave person, especially for a Hufflepuff, but right now she was only a terrified 6th year in the face of the wrath of Severus Snape.

"I- I-" She stuttered and Snape growled.

"Detention and 20 points from Hufflepuff, now take Mr. Bridgoon to the infirmary." He said coldly and Gertrude sniffled and grabbed a curious looking stuffed bear. She ran out of the room. Snape turned and glared at the rest of the room.

"I hope none of the rest of your students are so clumsy Severus." Draco said as he swept into the room. The assorted Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs looked up at the headmaster of Hogwarts. Draco's eyes were as cold as always and his beauty was that of a marble statue, intense poise and beauty but utterly a cold alien thing. Many female and some male students had crushed on the almost Veela like Draco Malfoy, but all for naught.

Draco looked at Severus who grinned like a small child with a toy. The students glanced at each other, Professor Snape was grinning, something bad was going to happen they could just feel it.

"It's ready Draco!" Snape clapped his hands and ran into his office. Draco smiled good-naturedly and then looked at the students.

"Mr. Colridge, you might want to add three drops of tiger-apple extract to counteract the explosion which will undoubtedly take place in about 3 minutes." Draco said clinically and said Mr. Colridge rushed to do as the headmaster said. Draco nodded, Snape's tutelage had indeed helped Draco a great deal, he could recognize things in a potion that only the other masters could, although he would never be on the same level as Snape, the man was as much a genius as Hermione.

The aforementioned professor practically burst out of his office and handed a vial filled with a strange violet liquid to Draco. Draco nodded cordially to Severus.

"I trust you don't need anything else Draco?" Snape asked and Draco shook his head.

"No, Arabella is filling in for me right now, and don't let her push you around to much!" Draco said jokingly to which one boy laughed. Snape glared at the student but Draco chuckled.

"5 points to Ravenclaw for Mr. Refgaurd having a sense of humor." Draco said and then left. Severus watched his favorite student ever and one of his closest friends quietly walk out of the potions room.

Draco frowned, brewing the rest of the potion would mean leaving the school for a day or two, he didn't want to leave Damien alone with no one to protect him from Harry…

_Come off it Draco, he's got some of the most powerful witches and wizards alive here to protect him, not to mention Hermione and Ron._ Draco chided himself, and then remembered that at the height of his power Harry was more powerful than most wizards and witches alive. Draco knew he was good, but was he as good as Harry? Were any of them?

_Yes._ Draco knew that his dueling skills were on-par with the best of aurors and he knew more curses than any 5 ministry wizards combined. But if he was gone… He toyed with the idea of taking Damien with him but threw it out as then the boy would be vulnerable while Draco was drawing the runes on his body for the potion/spell.

Draco walked up to his office, whispering a word to the gargoyle on the way up and walking through the secret staircase. He stopped abruptly, he could feel someone in the room before him. He took out his wand gingerly and whispered an incantation that left his vial hanging up high in the air.

_What the fuck are you doing? It's probably just a teacher or one of the prefects wanting to talk to you._ Draco scolded himself, and then frowned. His battle instincts were creeping up on him, he could feel his skin tingle as he felt danger, and something else…

He burst into his office, shouting "Stupefy" and aiming at the nearest shadow. The shadow didn't even seem to move but the spell came right back at Draco who deflected it hurriedly.

"Stupefy." Draco said again while moving in a crab crawl to the side, he was only hoping to buy some time, if the shadow was busy deflecting a constant barrage of spells Draco could determine whether or not to use lethal force. The shadow deflected it again and then uttered two words that left Draco more paralyzed than any spell ever could.

"Miss me?" 

Zack was bored. He'd been up in the infirmary for a while now and even though the story Ron had told him had been fascinating (Zack loved a story) it's novelty had worn off. The nurse lady had simply told him that he shouldn't be leaving the wing anytime soon. Well he wasn't having any of that shit, he went where he wanted and no one stopped him.

It was easy to sneak out when the nurse wasn't looking, and after grabbing some clothes (more of those robes) Zack winged it out of there. He dashed down the hall, hurtling past a series of portraits and suit of armor. He stopped then, not even breathing hard but listening for foot steps. Zack was good at running, in his profession he had to be. Usddenly he noticed the most amazing things, the pictures were moving!

"Wow." He said softly. The great hall was- well great, it was huge in a way that the boy was unfamiliar with. Sure there were buildings in his home city that scraped the very skies, hence their name, skyscrapers. But this hall somehow felt immense in its own very special way…

Zack walked around slowly and the froze, people were coming in. Soon great swarms of young people, from children to near-adults came pouring in to the room. Zack froze and then began to retreat slowly, back out cautiously. He stifled a yelp as a hand clamped over his shoulder and he looked up into the face of a dark greasy haired man.

"Who are you?" Snarled Severus and Zack instantly went tense and paralyzed with fear. Severus stopped, he was not so cold as to not recognize the horror in the boy's eyes, and then remembered that Remus had brought in a child that he'd basically adopted. Severus sneered openly.

"Never mind, I suppose you're hungry? Well then- Damien!" Severus snapped off to his left. Zack turned and went face to face with-

Zack's temporary crush on Draco Malfoy evaporated at the sight of Damien Dumbledore.

Jo appraised the boy that Damien brought back to the table. A Muggle. _Jesus Christ, what is a Muggle doing here? _She thought. Jo was a little glad that today they were at the Giffyndor table, at the Slytherin table she might have had to defend herself from the teasing of her room-mates. Not that Damien would put up with such things.

"So anyway what brings you here Zack?" Rom asked and Zack looked down at his plate.

"I-" Whatever he might have said was interrupted as Draco Malfoy swept into the room and it went dead quiet as everyone stared at the angry expression on his face. He grabbed Ron and Hermione from the front table and then dragged them out of the room. Damien frowned.

"Father's upset." He said softly and Zack looked at him with interest.

"That man's you father?" And for a second it got uncomfortably quiet. Finally Damien spoke.

"No, he's not my father. He adopted me and raised me." And Zack winced, he hadn't meant to bring up any bad subject matter. But then again he really didn't know what would be considered bad subject matter since he didn't know anyone…

"So back to my question, what brings you here?" Zack looked at Rom and then sighed.

"Well, Remus adopted me when he found me in New York on the streets when I was- well yeah." He finished lamely, he didn't think that telling people he'd been a thief and whore would endear him to anyone. He was just lucky that all of his- "customers"- had been gentle, for what reason he didn't know but they had.

"Remus Lupin? The werewolf?" Jo asked incredously. Zack's eyes widened, a werewolf?

"A werewolf, like in ghost stories? But I thought-" He stopped, there was an entire world where magic did exist, why should he be surprised that maybe all those old stories were true? The four smiled at him and he suddenly felt comfortable, accepted. It was a good feeling.

Jo noticed that Damien was giving the boy a look, the kind that Rom reserved for older girls and Harmony for any guy that cute or Draco Malfoy. The look she herself reserved for a guy that impressed her (which rarely happened). Maybe now Damien would finally admit he preferred the male form to the female, and then she could use him as an undercover agent for sneaking out guys that she was interested in…

"He's here isn't he?" Ron asked suddenly and Draco nodded. Hermione straightened her robes and then shook her hair out.

"Well we should go meet him then shouldn't we?" She said coolly and the three strode up to the gargoyle guarding the entrance to Draco's office. Draco opened with a harshly whispered password. He strode stiffly up the stairs his black robes swirling gently around his lithe and powerful frame. He was a peculiar mixture of anger love and sadness. His normally very guarded eyes were suddenly expressive and Hermione found it slightly disconcerting.

"Harry?" Draco asked suddenly and then frowned as he was met with no answer. Hermione walked in but Ron stopped for a second before glancing behind them. Without warning he suddenly smashed his fist against what looked like air but turned out to be a man as Harry Potter was sent down to the floor by the horrific blow.

Harry stared at Ron as the invisibility spell wore off and the two had their gazes meet for the first time in 12 years. The tension hung in the room so unbearable that if it had been anyone else aside from Draco and Hermione they would have turned aside. But both of them were too strong and knew Harry and Ron too well to turn aside now. Although Hermione knew Harry almost better than he knew himself and Draco had his unconditional love- Ron held both of them and something more. The two were so absolutely close that Draco and Hermione had actually both gotten jealous of the attention the two shared.

But now as Harry and Ron faced off in a contest of wills as Harry's eye began to blacken and his cheek swell they were both astounded at the sheer amount of emotion present in the two. It was a horrible twist of passionate friendship, love and anger. Harry slowly stood up and then slugged Ron as hard as he could in the face. There was a sickening crack as Harry broke his hand on Ron's jaw but the larger man's head snapped back so fast Hermione was worried that Harry had snapped Ron's neck.

Then Ron turned back to look at Harry, a trickle of blood oozing out of his mouth and snarled.

"Damn it I've you missed you, you great ass hole." Ron said and crushed Harry in a tight hug. And all was forgiven. Harry's eyes shown with tears behind his elegant glasses and Hermione found herself reaching for a hanker-chief. Draco rolled his eyes to maintain that yes he still was a Malfoy but he was smiling. Broadly.

"It's good to be back." Harry said.

_Oh really? Only because you haven't told them truth Potter, once they know- it's all over and I **shall**__ return._ But Harry ignored Azrael, the voice of Voldemort who was Voldemort. For Voldemort had not lied when he said he was the last remaining **ancestor** of Salazar Slytherin, but Harry would make sure that he would indeed be the last- destroyed.

Shout Outs-

DragonSoul- Damien? Well he is something I am rather proud of, you'll see soon enough just who exactly he is. I'll give you a hint, his parents are important…

DracosOneAndOnly- Well here's some more that I do hope you enjoy!

Strangerwaters- Yes you will find out how he is related to Dumbledore and I'm glad that you like it. Thanks for the encouragement too!

Gwen- That's because Harry did kill an innocent, which you'll find out about later, and it has to do with why he left, why Voldie is in his head, and just who Damien Dumbledore is!

Myr- I'm glad you like my twists, they'll only get twistier. So where's some more POD hmmm? I want my fix.

Jivanna- I don't know how that fluke happened, but it does look nice on the review count. Well I hope this just keeps getting better, your approval and comments mean a lot to me.

Yiota- So… You're confused and don't understand or just want to see where it's going? If I can elaborate I really am all too happy to help out and make the reading experience more fun.

Mizzy (thewindowstakingtoolong@formetosignin.com)- I like the address ^_^

Well I hope that everything went well for you. I'm pretty sure that you told me whether or not you did well but since I can't remember here's to good grades! And once again- if you can point out who told you to leave please do so, I wish to hit them repeatedly with blunt objects.

DON'T **YOU** WANT A SHOUTOUT? WELL THE ONLY WAY TO GET THEM IS TO REVIEW, SO GO CLICK ON THAT LITTLE BUTTON AND MAKE ME HAPPY! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


	4. Confrontations and Revelations

Disclaimer- Me? Own HP? *snorts* What have you been smoking?

A/N- In this chapter so many questions get answered, I hope you hang in there for the end! For one you find out who Damien's parents… And I am rather proud of this, hee hee! And for those of you that have read Love's Thesis and Ascending Destiny, you may have noticed that I am a big fan of prophecies, I truly can't control it so I slipped a little one in here, but it's only a little one… And sorry this is so short…

Confrontations and Revelations

It was late at night, Hogwarts was dark for the most part and the night was hung lazily about the towers. In one of the hidden chamber rooms in those towers- that few people even knew existed- there was a meeting. It was for one of the most powerful groups of people working for the good of the British world of magic, actually the entire world of magic. Needless to say it was a very select group of wizards and witches that was gathered there.

Ron fidgeted in his seat as Arabella called the meeting of the Order of the Phoenix to order. Despite Draco inheriting Dumbledore's position as Headmaster, it was Arabella Figg that was put down as the Phoenix. All of them had code names that they had used during the way, and Phoenix was the name of their leader. Ron remembered what his had been with a small smile, Godzilla. It had been entirely random Dumbledore had insisted but nobody had listened to him, especially with that damn twinkle in his eyes… Ron's throat caught at the memory of the great man, father figure, teacher and most importantly, friend that the great wizard had been.

"Everyone, we have at hand an issue that is of supreme importance, brought to us by a long trusted member of the Order. If Godzilla, Parchment and Big Bird wouldn't mind approaching the Order." Arabella said without cracking a smile once. That didn't stop Sirius Black from snickering along with Alastor Moody and Severus Snape. That was combination that if any wizard from a few years ago had witnessed they would have checked themselves into St. Mungos. 

Hermione grinned, her name after all was the least embarrassing while Draco flushed slightly, how he wound up being Big Bird he had no idea but it was incredibly undignified in his opinion. He just knew that Severus and Arabella had something do with it. He just **knew** it.

Ron stood and the three walked to the front of the room.

"We have a request first, this is a class 1 introduction so you know what to do." Frequently the Order had been able to bring in people who had either reportedly committed incredible atrocities, or those that actually had and turn them into spies. A class 1 introduction meant that whoever was being brought in was in serious danger of being hexed the second they walked through the door. It also meant that everyone had to deposit their wands in a basket in the middle of the table, except for Arabella. Once that was done Draco reached over and opened the door before Hermione could say another thing.

He stopped in surprise, and Hermione gasped while Ron growled.

The room beyond was empty.

Damien struggled in his dream again; it was that same desolate place of fire, the chasms burning on either side of his body, horrible twisting places. The two voices had been talking to him all night it seemed, he could tell the difference between them now. One seemed decidedly weaker than the other. Suddenly he was awake again. His chest hurt and he was sweating horribly.

"You know you're the only innocent left." A voice said softly and Damien froze in terror. That voice was rich and powerful, but so very sad… He turned and saw a dark figure leaning against the door, it was wearing glasses.

"None of the other were innocents except for Ginny, and at the end she wasn't either." It said softly. "But you… You were born in the midst of incredible evil, and yet you are so pure and just good all around, it's amazing." The figure approached the bed and then it laid a hand on a terrified Damien.

Damien looked up and realized just who was looking down at him. It was impossible it could be anyone else, no one else had those piercing green eyes, that lanky build, those same thick glasses his dad had told him about, and that scar…

"Indeed Damien, I don't know what to do with you." Harry Potter finished softly.

"Rom, ROM!" Rom shook his head and slowly woke up. He noticed that all 5 other boys in his dorm were up and looking at him.

"Thank god, Rom are you all right?" Asked Josh McCoormick, a Muggle born wizard.

"Of course he's not, he just had a real prophecy." Said the undisputed best wizard in the second year, chubby little Henry Quiddlepitch, whose dull brown eyes glinted oddly in the dim light. "I got it down on paper, we should definitely not keep this to ourselves, it doesn't sound good." Rom shook his head.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Henry sighed.

"Rom, just trust me, it would take far to long to explain it to you." Rom crossed his arms and pouted.

"I'm not that stupid Henry, jeeze." Henry rolled his eyes.

"I know you're not stupid, but we don't have time, this says, and I quote, _Tonight shall the cycle become complete, the last of the bloodline shall challenge the carrier in the place of his birth, and then shall the plague be stopped._" Henry stopped. "We should take this to a teacher." Rom suddenly felt a great urgency rise up in him.

"Give it to me." He said and Henry gave it to Rom. Rom reached down in his trunk and fumbled around until he found a certain blank piece of parchment. He whispered to it so softly the other boys couldn't hear him and then he looked at it once before blanching.

"Oh my god." He gasped and then burst out the dorm room running as hard as he could.

"You see Damien, you and I have something very much in common." Harry continued quite calmly. He gently ran his fingers through Damien's hair and Damien couldn't help but shudder at that soft sensual touch that Harry had, yet another reason his father must have found Harry irresistible.

"What?" Damien whispered and Harry sighed.

"We both carry the blood of Slytherin in our veins, or more importantly, Slytherin's great-uncle, who now goes by the name Azrael." Then Harry's face contorted for a second until he mastered it once more. Damien felt suddenly scared, was Potter as insane as they all said. It had been whispered for years that Harry had turned into a monster, an insane monster that lived only for revenge and committed the darkest of atrocities to get that revenge.

"No Damien, I'm not insane, but I'm about to tell you may sound so." Harry paused. "I said that we are connected to Azrael by blood, both of us connected by the same person." Harry reached up and touched his scar.

"When Voldemort attacked me he was acting on orders, sort of. Azrael invented a spectacular spell, a charm that gave him immortality. He knew that without an extremely powerful object like the philosophers stone he wouldn't be able to have his body last forever, but his soul, that was something else…" Harry trailed off.

"You see he found a way to make it so that when he died, or rather his body died, his soul would flee to a descendent of his choosing." Harry paused and once again his face contorted violently. Suddenly he looked up and stared at the wall.

"They're coming, but I haven't finished, get up and grab some heavy robes Damien." Harry said and his soft tone brooked no argument. Damien did as he was told and then but on a pair of dragon hide boots that were good against the cold. Harry looked at him approvingly and then gestured with his wand. And then the world seemed to swirl around Damien and the room ran like hot wax…

"DAMIEN!" Draco bellowed as he tore into the Slytherin dorms, praying hoping wishing- The sight of his son's empty bed tore at his heart. Then rage clouded his vision, that bastard had taken his son! He had been used only to get Damien unguarded! Draco screamed his fury and every window in the castle shattered at the loosing of wild angry magic.

But his fury was nothing next to Ron's. Ron was so angry he was calm, utterly calm, and in that far more livid than Draco could ever be, and no less dangerous. For one look at Ron's eyes betrayed a rage far more encompassing than most of them could begin to imagine.

But it was Hermione who surprised them all. She began cursing, and it started in a low voice that soon rose to a thunderous crescendo. Draco and Ron both snapped out of their own rages at the sight of Hermione blasting a chunk out of the stonewall with her wand, her eyes aflame and her face livid with righteous wrath.

Severus found the sight a slight turn-on, but he had no time to think those thoughts. Instead he tried to calm the three powerful wizards but they wouldn't have any of it. Suddenly Draco stiffened.

"Where would he take Damien Ron?" He snapped out and Ron stopped berating himself long enough to shrug.

"I-" He began and suddenly Draco was in front of him, his eyes flashing and his gaze so piercing it burned.

"Don't give me that **shit!** This is my son and I will let no one hurt him!" Draco practically snarled and Ron felt a fleeting moment of fear but then his mind was racing, son, son, son, that word sparked something… And then he had it.

"I got it, he's-" Ron began and then stiffened as a peculiar prickling sensation began to creel along his spine. For a second his eyes hung in limbo and then he swayed gently before toppling limply to the stone floor. Draco swore loudly while Hermione checked to see if Ron was ok.

"All right, I want all of you to split up and search the grounds, he might still be here. Sirius go fetch Poppy and wake her up-" Arabella began but Hermione waved her hand at the witch. "Never mind, go search with the rest of them. And Severus stay right here were I can watch you." She finished and the potions master blushed and sneered.

Hermione knelt and began to whisper next to Ron. Draco turned away from them and then punched the wall, not hard because he didn't want to break his hand but enough to cause him pain. It was all his fault!

"No, it wasn't, Potter wouldn't have gone after Damien, it just wouldn't be in his character, why he did I don't know." Severus said softly and Draco growled.

"Because he isn't Harry any more that's why, he's- he's-" but Draco didn't get a chance to say what Harry was as a gasping Romany Weasley burst into the room just as his uncle regained consciousness.

"Headmaster-" Rom gulped down air furiously and was clutching his side. He really should have grabbed his boots that uncle Ron had given him but there'd been no time- _well there would have been more time if you'd just grabbed the damned boots!_ His inner self shouted at him. He handed the parchment to Draco and Draco took it carefully into his hands.

His eyes swept across the lines and then his hands tightened, crackling and ripping the parchment.

"He's at the final battle site." Draco said and Arabella gasped.

"You don't think-"

"Not for that reason." Harry said all of a sudden. The group turned and stared at the shadowy illusion standing in the corner of the room. "Damien and I have some business we need to conduct, he will come back no worse for wear, although he may be different." Harry finished. "After that, it can all be over, Draco-" Harry paused and then physically steeled himself. "Draco, Ron, 'Mione, good bye." For a moment there was silence.

"Oh no Harry, not good bye, not good bye by a long shot." Ron said and grabbed Draco by the arm. "Let's go." And Draco grinned suddenly.

"Let's." And the three vanished.

"They just had to leave us out didn't they?" Arabella groused. And then she grinned.

"I'll be putting frogs in their beds for weeks!" Snape shook his head at the older woman, who really was only old on the outside.

"You're awake- very good." Harry said softly and Damien groaned, where were they? He looked around but couldn't see much; it was night out after all. He suddenly remembered what Harry had been telling him and looked at the man.

"Now, since Azrael could send his soul into another person's body of his bloodline, he was practically immortal. His latest reincarnation was Voldemort. Right now he is in my head." Harry said quiet calmly and Damien stared at him in horror.

"For the past 12 years I have killed off every last trace of Slytherin's bloodline. The bloodline itself is unusual; it breeds single children in most cases and rarely spreads much. However over the past thousand years it has grown. Using Azrael's link though I could feel those who held the blood within them. He didn't even try to stop me." Harry paused again, his green eyes staring blankly off into the darkness.

He flicked his wand and Damien jumped as a fire erupted from the pit next to him. He felt odd just then, staring at the pit. Strange images floated up to the top of his mind, images of fire and screams and magic. Memories…

The land around was dark as the sky, but without the benefit of even stars to provide light. The stones seemed like giants, cold hard giants with primal magic seeming to emanate from them. Damien knew instinctively that this place was one where great magic had been worked; it was still in the very stones…

"Because he knew that eventually I would get back to you, and that I wouldn't be able to kill you. Of course I don't have to kill you, I could make you blind and deaf, which would effectively neutralize you." Harry said and Damien shuddered. "But that would be as good as death. Even after I killed Ginny he didn't try and stop me." Harry said softly as Damien stiffened and his face paled again. The man had just admitted to murder!

"But then again you didn't know what she had turned into did you?" Harry said softly to himself and then winced before clutching his arm. When he took his hand away it was sticky with blood. Damien realized that Azrael must have just attacked Harry. Harry whispered something and waved his wand.

"But I have found a way to seal Azrael away forever, but I will need your help." Harry said. "In order for this to work I must have a willing participant who carries Slytherin's blood but must be a virgin. And you must be the last of the bloodline. This whole time I have gathered the death energy from each person I killed in this." Harry took out a small bar of copper. Suddenly Harry looked at Damien.

"You are a virgin aren't you?" And Damien spluttered, shocked out of his astonishment by the absurdity of the question.

"I'm 12! What do you think?" He responded incredulously. Harry's look suddenly went far away.

"I've seen and been the darkest part of humanity, it was a valid question for where I'm coming from. At any rate now we can begin." Harry said and walked over to another spot and stared at the ground. He suddenly began talking.

"Come ye serpents of old, come and heed my commands for this dark magic." Harry hissed and then held out his palm. He sliced it with a knife that he drew from his robes and didn't even flinch from the pain. The blood flowed out onto the ground before Harry healed his hand.

Suddenly snakes began to flow out of the ground; maybe fifty snakes suddenly were in the clearing, large hissing pythons and small deadly cobras. Damien was startled as he realized he was listening to what they were saying. He was a Parselmouth? And so was Harry? He remembered dully that Slytherin was a Parselmouth and then-

"Harry, you said I was related to Voldemort, how? Who are my parents?" Harry looked at Damien in surprise. Then he laughed, but it was a cold laugh that held only a vague memory of the warmth it used to hold.

"He didn't tell you? Oh that is so very like Draco, he always did love his secrets." Then the smile from Harry's face faded.

"You Damien are very special, actually the first of your kind." Damien jumped at that, he wasn't human? Harry saw his surprise and smirked.

"Don't worry, you're human." He said correctly interpreting what he saw in Damien's eyes. "But what is unique about you-" Harry paused.

"The night that Voldemort was defeated he came to the dungeons of Hogwarts using a Portkey he had planted on Snape. He fled with the potion Snape had created for him, mockingly saying that there would be no way to stop him. I reached for the Portkey he dropped behind to follow him and Dumbledore tried to stop me. He grabbed it to get it away from me and then everything went dark." Harry stopped.

"When I awoke Dumbledore and Voldemort were dueling, it was horrible to watch. It seemed that Voldemort was gaining the upper hand so I Stupefied him. By then my magic was fairly strong so I figured it would knock him off balance enough to let Dumbledore win. It did, but it wasn't Voldemort I had knocked out, it was Dumbledore. Voldemort had cast an enchantment on the Portkey, that only reacted to me and made me see Voldemort in the place of Dumbledore and vice versa." Harry stopped and his face filled with anguish for a second.

He turned and strode over to the fire and waved his wand. A cauldron appeared floating over the fire. It was then that Harry took out a small white splinter and cast it into the fire.

"It was then that I realized my mistake." Harry said softly. "Voldemort put me in the body bind and I was helpless to stop what happened next." Harry clenched his hands tightly as the emotion returned to his voice. Suddenly his head snapped up and he snarled something that Damien couldn't understand.

And then Draco, Ron and Hermione appeared.

"Damn it Harry what are you doing?" Draco snapped. Harry looked at Draco sadly. Ron stood next to Draco, his presence a silent accusation and Hermione's livid gaze made Harry want to wince, but it was taking to much effort to control Azrael.

"Then Damien, Voldemort took up Dumbledore's body and cut his arm. He drained the blood into the cauldron for a bit before putting him back down and healing him, and then killed him. He cut his own arm and let the blood flow into the cauldron after that." Harry stopped and smiled slightly, even though his eyes showed great anguish. "When you think about, that was really my blood he was pouring out, huh." Harry grinned at Damien suddenly, it was a sad lonely grin but it was a grin.

"Harry, stop this right now." Hermione said advancing and then hit- something. She rubbed her nose and reached out with her hand, a barrier, an invisible shield of sorts. Her eyes widened, she didn't know of any spell like this.

"What- we can't get in." She whispered and Harry continued to talk, ignoring his three friends. Damien continued to listen, horribly entranced by the story.

"Next he began to mutter words I couldn't understand, and then he added the potion. Then it began to sparkle and flashes of light came out of the cauldron. He turned to me and something snapped within me as those cold red eyes burned into me. My scar burned terribly and before I knew what I was doing I was standing and pointing my wand at Voldemort." Harry paused. Ron, Hermione and Draco stared at Harry along with Damien now. The cauldron behind them bubbled and the snakes too lay watching, waiting.

"I killed him, I killed Tom Marvolo Riddle that day, and Azrael leapt to the closest body he could possibly possess, mine. I fled then, my mind was hurt with him in it and I believe I went insane for a time, it was all that kept him out of my mind totally, and gained me a foothold in his power." Harry stopped and then walked over to the cauldron as strange smoked began to come up from the fire which was now burning blue.

"And then I began to purge the world of this curse." Harry finished and for a moment all was silent. Then a voice timidly broke that fragile silence.

"But- who were my parents?" Damien asked. And Draco hissed as he drew in a sharp breath. Ron's eyes widened and Hermione looked uncomfortable. Harry turned to look at Damien.

"Draco found you, later. You looked just like a newborn, indeed you were, and you were sitting in the cauldron. You are the result of the potion Snape created. You, Damien Dumbledore, are the son of Voldemort and Dumbledore, and yes, you are my son as well." Harry said softly, his voice clear of emotion, distant and calm like the void. And Damien's eyes filled with wonder, fear, and tears…

A/N- Am I mean or what? Does this qualify as a cliffhanger? Did I blow you away? Let me know! 

Shout Outs-

Bosch (or strangerwaters, whichever you prefer)- Sure you can borrow Damien. And yes Zach is a little weepy, but just give some time to adjust. He's got a lot o' crap to deal with and getting over the existence of magic is still giving him a head ache. But trust me, there is big angst on the way for him. And I am very glad that you are enjoying this!

Youko Gingitsune- Well the wait is over and here you go!

Yiota- Sorry about the confusion, this doesn't have a prequel because you're supposed to wonder about certain things, keeps the suspense up. This whole fic actually came from the idea that Voldemort and Dumbledore would have a child together, but I need to twist it so I did… Hee hee.

Leia3000- Well not as soon as it should have been but between school and other junk it has been a while hasn't it? Glad you're enjoying it!

DragonSoul- You know you are so close I'm gonna give you a cookie for getting that! Harry was the accidental cause of Dumbledore's death, so you practically got it!

Mizzy / Paige- If you'd like to you can kidnap him. Taking a break from HP? Well I'll just have to check out your Charmed stuff then! I like that show but never get to watch it… I'm glad you like this, and I hope your well! 

BlackIris3- oh thank you soooo much! You made my day with that review, I hate it when I read a fic that has promise but its author is just plain shitty (oops! Scuse me ^_^) with their writing. I'm really glad you like this!

Myr- I think you've updated since you reviewed this and I liked the update! And thanks for the review, hope college is going well for you.

Eigwayne- Hey! Why don't you feed me some cookies huh? Well I'm not as cute as Zack is so that's ok, he can have some cookies, but he's allergic to peanut butter so be careful what kind!

Nicky- Sorry this wasn't so soon but I did continue it, which is more than some authors do right? Maybe if I keep telling myself that… ^_^

J. Lynn- *bows* SHIBBY! What an awesome word, that is such an awesome word I'm gonna slip it into the next chapter.

**YOU** WANT A SHOUT OUT DON'T YOU? WELL THEN REVIEW AND MAKE ME HAPPY. THE MORE REVIEWS THE MORE MOTIVATION TO WRITE YOU KNOW… ^_^


	5. Resolutions

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter, but if you think I did can I have some of whatever it is you're smoking?

A/N- Well the break I took was, stressful and much longer htan I thought it would be. Between school and zero inspiration, I'm very sorry it took so long. It was hard to even start this back up again but I just couldn't let anything sit anymore, it's not right to let you guys languish like this and I'm sorry.

Resolution Chapter V 

Damien stared at Harry, his mind racing, it was all too much. He was only a child, a boy starting to become a man, and this was so- so very much… His eyes stared at Harry but they didn't see him, they did see anything, instead he felt the two forces present within him, one pressuring, the other protecting.

"Harry, open this damn thing right now!" Draco shouted, his voice straining with fear and anger. Harry ignored the love of his life and turned to the cauldron, waving his wand making the contents begin to stir themselves.

"You won't be able to break the charm that's keeping you out, and nothing will cross it but air." Harry remarked almost clinically to Draco, Ron and Hermione. His gaze was focused on the cauldron before him. A snake emerged out of the pile at his feet and slithered up his robes, writhing about his body until it coiled around his neck. It was a beautiful golden brown and about 3 feet long. Hermione's breath hitched as she saw it.

It was an Inland Taipan, and although any number of the snakes swirling about at Harry's feet could have killed him, this particular one had the title of deadliest snake in the world. One bite from it had enough poison the kill over 100 people easily. Hermione had nearly been bitten by one when they'd been tracking Harry through Australia. They weren't particularly aggressive but she had been careless and had nearly squashed it with her foot, if it hadn't been for Ron and his quick hands…

Harry hissed to the snake and it hissed back. Damien was still stunned and missed what they were saying, he stared at his hands, they were shaking. There was a small splash as Harry tossed the copper bar into the cauldron, and it began to glow.

At first the light was blue, but then it deepened to purple. Harry muttered a few words under his breath 5 times and then sprinkled some white powder into the cauldron.

"I just added a bit of bone from each descendant. Soon the potion will turn the color of blood and the next stage can begin." He told Damien. He looked the boy in the eyes, and Damien was snapped out of his trance.

"What happens then?" He whispered and Harry smiled, a chilling smile that had the wail of the damned locked behind it.

"The Rite of Blood."

Severus Snape was gasping by the time he'd made it to Hogsmeade. Both he and Arabella Figg had alerted the staff as to what was going on, although not much more than that. Arabella appeared seemingly out of nowhere next to Snape and then Neville came running along behind him.

"Well you two sure took your sweet time." She snapped and Snape growled.

"We both were collecting some essentials." Neville interrupted smoothly. His now handsome face was flushed from the effort of running to Hogsmeade. Around them the town was dark, it had an eerie haunting feel to it. Houses that in the day were beautiful and Victorian were now evil and leering.

Severus shook of the feeling. He was a well grown man with years of experience in the darkest of magical rites, darkness shouldn't bother him. Suddenly a quick padding noise let him know that the last of the group had arrived. Sirius Black walked up to them, his tongue flopping out his mouth and barked once before transforming before their very eyes.

"Ready?" He asked curtly and they nodded. He turned to Arabella.

"Very well then dears, hold on tight!" She cackled and with a flick of her wand they were gone.

When Sirius lurched back into reality the sight that greeted him was one from his worst nightmares. Harry stood holding a knife in his hand that was both long and wicked looking. It was slick with fresh blood, and before him lay Damien…

"YOU BASTARD!" Draco bellowed and swung his wand at the air before Harry, launching a fireball large enough to vaporize a mansion. It exploded and was sent back at them, only Hermione's quick thinking and Snape's reflexes saved them as the Potion's master cast an anti fire charm and Hermione flung the fire away with a more potent repelling charm.

"DAMN IT HARRY YOU SON OF A-" Draco continued until Harry gestured and he gagged.

"There now, that's all I need for now." He said and dropped the knife into the cauldron beside him. Sirius went sick when he saw that Harry had sliced open Damien's arm and it was gushing forth so much blood- He stopped as it healed before his eyes from the touch of Harry's fingers.

"Oh dear sweet god." Snape whispered as he saw Harry take out another knife, identical to the first, but this one gleamed the white of bone. The snakes on the ground only confirmed his horror, this was the Rite of Blood. Or at least the antithesis of it.

"It does exist." Arabella whispered. "Snape is he-" She stopped and Severus shook his head.

"No, this spell is anathema to the Rite, what is he doing-" He was interrupted in horror as Harry plunged the dagger in his stomach, and it came out the other side. For a second it was totally silent, Draco even stopped struggling with the spell that was binding his mouth shut. Then Harry ripped the knife out, it glistened with the blood of his gut. Once again the wound healed miraculously before their eyes.

Harry dropped that knife into the pot as well.

"Harry, stop this- whatever it is!" Sirius pleaded while Neville studied the shield, trying to remain calm.

"Yes, it is almost time." Harry murmured and looked at Damien. "I won't lie to you, the pain will be excruciati-" Harry suddenly fell to his knees screaming in agony before regaining control.

"Damn you Azrael." He muttered darkly, before shaking the bangs out of his eyes and standing up. "As I was about to say, the pain will be beyond anything you have ever felt, and probably will ever feel. It will possibly resurface at later times in your life, and beyond that I don't know what will happen to you. When the moment of perfect balance comes, you must go the harder route or you will die along with me." Harry told him, his voice cold like the void in his heart.

"What?" Whispered Sirius. Similar expressions of shock joined the others outside the shield. Harry finally turned to the group.

"All of you should leave, there is nothing you can do here." He said, throwing back the robe and revealing his body. He stood shirtless, a pair of black jeans sagging slightly to reveal the tops of red silk boxers. Sturdy dragon hide shoes were on his feet, but it was his chest that drew their attention.

On it was tattooed a skull wreathed in fire, you could see the agony in it, somehow the eyes showed you a face in pain, and a grinning skull at the same time, an effect that was both dizzying and awful.

The snake coiled around Harry's shoulders lifted up its head until it was alongside Harry's eyes. Harry turned to face the cauldron and on his back they saw a rune of power had been drawn. But this was no tattoo, somehow Harry had peeled back strips of skin about a centimeter long and kept them from both healing and bleeding. It looked like streams of blood covered his back in the simple elegant design, and the power that came from it was as mighty as the power he and Draco had once shared with their love.

"Now, the last stage. Damien stand up." Harry commanded, and his tone was such that Damien could not disobey. Draco trembled, there was nothing he could do… He'd never felt so helpless in his whole life. Damien stood, teetering slightly as he did so.

His head felt like it was going to burst. There was an intense pressure that had been building ever since Harry had first woken him, one that seemed to emanate from the core of his body, it contracted and expanded in waves, each of them full of pain as they wracked his body, but somehow distant and numb at the same time.

Suddenly his vision dropped away and he was presented with two options, two things he could do, and in that instant he didn't see the future, for the future is constantly shifting, but he knew what could happen. He knew what would happen, and he knew what to do.

"No Harry." Damien said, and deep inside of him, something clawed at him with raging claws while something else soothed his head and gave him strength. He now knew what had been warring within his body ever since the dreams had first started, the reason why he was always so divided.

Because deep in his body, lay the last remanents of Voldemort and Dumbledore, and with that knowledge came a choice, and Damien had chosen.

"What?" Harry asked, his voice devoid of any emotion, not even surprise, nothing showed not even in his eyes. The tattoos on his body glowed even more.

"This isn't the way Harry." Damien said softly and he reached out suddenly, propelled by a force that he didn't know existed. He ran forward, and hugged Harry. Harry was surprised, he held off his impulse to kill the boy, nobody had touched him in so long in anything but anger.

"Dad, this isn't the way." Damien whispered in the flat muscular stomach that was Harry's. Harry felt a tingle of warmth go up his spine, and suddenly his world, which before had been so clear cut and sharp, was shattered and smudged.

_Dad…_ Harry tasted the word, Damien was his son. Before it had been just a word, now it was a concept, a thing full of emotion and power, and Harry was scared. His eyes widened as he realized he could feel, the world felt somehow clearer and more vibrant, he felt alive.

"Azrael." He hissed suddenly, and Damien felt Harry tense with anger and knew instinctively that this was the wrong way. Harry had finally had his own epiphany, that for twelve long years Azrael had indeed manipulated him, that tonight, if not for Damien, the Rite would have failed and he would have become the next Voldemort. With that realization came anger like he hadn't felt in years.

"Dad no!" Damien said pleadingly, making Harry pause. "You can't use anger, anger will only strengthen him." Harry stopped totally, anger would only- Suddenly the absurdity of this whole ordeal, the amount of pain he had endured for the past long decade came spilling out, in a laugh.

It was a haunted shrill sound that soon mellowed and became something of hysteria, but sounded so like Harry's old laugh.

_What are you going to do then Potter, use **love**__? _Asked Azrael, his tone scathing and full of contempt. Harry shook his head and lowered the shield that surrounded them, banishing the snakes without a second thought, except for the one, the Inland Taipan, who was snug across his neck.

_No, nothing so corny, merely determination._ Harry replied and looked over the pot.

"Hermione, some light please." He asked and Hermione obliged, she sensed that things were all right again.

"Thank you." He said as light bathed the clearing, the stones once again giving off a sense of age and power. Harry dipped a hand into the cauldron and withdrew it. He swiftly painted two runes on his cheeks. Then he held his hands out to his sides and concentrated. The cauldron flared and its light bathed him, banishing the shadows inside him-

_NO!_ Bellowed a voice from within him that struck back at the light and tore at his body. Gashes opened up along his arms but he held through it, he would see this beast within him tamed, and cast out.

He felt gentle cool fingers touch the wounds on his arms, and they closed up. He knew the touch, oh god how could he forget it, sensual silk hiding granite strength, it was Draco's fingers. He could sense the group of people behind him, Sirius, Draco, Hermione, Severus, Arabella, Neville, Damien his son- 

_Get out of Harry's head you son of a bitch._ Whispered a voice in his mind and Harry stiffened, who-

_What?_ Azrael demanded, as surprised as Harry.

_I said, get the fuck out **NOW!**_ And with tremendous force, the voice slammed Azrael back into the depths of Harry's mind, giving him the time to finish the Rite.

"Go get 'im Harry." Whispered a voice by his ear, and he knew- it was Ron.

"From ashes to ashes

And dust to dust

Blood of carrier and heir

Souls of a hundred dead

Let the bloodline end!" Harry cried out and screamed in pain as the cauldron erupted. When the smoke cleared, it was done, and all they could see was the reflection of the moon in a puddle where the cauldron was, the color of bleached bones.

Draco picked up Harry and they all vanished.

"What is it headmaster- GAH!" Screeched Madam Pomfrey at the sight of the man in Draco's arms. "What is he- he should be in St. Mungo's not here!" The old nurse was looking a little worse for wear, not because of age but because of the curlers in her hair and mask on her face. Severus had whipped her up some anti-wrinkle creams that actually did the trick, something she was very thankful for, but when she wore them she looked like a cream pie.

"Harry is fine now, he is however badly burned, we will take care of everything tomorrow, but for now Poppy-" Draco was interrupted by the school nurse.

"Well it's always one thing or another with your generation, between Quidditch, You-Know-Who and you rivalries I've treated your class more than any other combined! Now this should fix Mr. Potter right up." She murmured to herself as she pulled out a bottle of purple liquid.

"Burn Elixir, yup this should do the trick, _Envenerate!"_ She snapped waving her wand. Harry groaned in pain as he came awake. Draco laid him down on a bed and Pomfrey was right there.

"Drink this honey." She whispered and poured the elixir down Harry's throat. Harry drank every last drop before sighing. The burns glowed slightly and then began to dim.

"That will relieve the pain and he should be perfectly normal by tomorrow." She said, her voice authoritative. Then she turned anxioiusly to Draco. "Are you sure he's, you know, not crazy?" Draco nodded and she smiled. "Good, I always did have a soft spot for boys like him."

"Poppy I have another request, Damien was, well you know the story behind him, so he was with us, can he sleep here tonight, preferably right next to Harry?" Draco asked and Pomfrey nodded. 

"Oh yes, Damien is such a sweet boy, where is he?" She wondered and Draco turned around to see Sirius cradling the boy in his arms.

"Right here." Sirius whispered before putting him in the bed next to Harry. Draco nodded to Sirius, thanking him silently. Pomfrey clucked over how cute they were (well Damien was cute, in her mind Harry Potter was quiet the hunk!).

"Let's go." Draco whispered and he left with Sirius. They wandered down the halls before Draco stopped.

"My office." He said and Sirius shrugged.

"Whatever, do you have a bar?" Draco grinned at him, a tired sad grin, but triumphant and with a sparkle of life in it that Sirius hadn't seen in the past 12 years. God it was a good night to be alive!

"What do you think?"

"It's over." Hermione whispered as she wrapped her arms around Severus. He grinned and gently kissed her hands before twirling around and enveloping her in his arms. The grounds before them were dark and mysterious, the Forbidden Forest in the distance even more so. But all Hermione was thinking about was the feeling of Severus' arms wrapped around her.

"Thank god, now I can have you back for a while." Hermione grinned and just relaxed into his body, melting like a bar of chocolate in the sun into the heat of his chest. 12 years of her life, constantly hunting, everyday wondering if now, it would be over, the mission or her life. She had made enemies, stepped on toes, solved other crimes and somehow kept up with one of the most talented wizard assassins in the world, Harry Potter.

"I don't know, there's still all those drug cartels I have to bust up…" Hermione trailed off teasingly and Severus growled.

"Fuck them, I'm going to keep you here and ravish you, repeatedly understand?" She laughed then, a laugh full of cheer and joy.

"You've been hanging around Sirius to much my dear lad." She told him. Severus returned her smile, and all was right with the world.

At about 4 in the morning a false dawn began slowly creeping into the sky. The air had a bitter cold that clung to it, one that Ron was in no mood to fight. His clothes had a warming charm on them, expensive but he hated being bundled up.

Ron just sat, his legs dangling over the edge of the tower. He forgot what the tower was cold, but he and Harry had discovered it their 6th year, it was where they retreated, when things just go too- hectic. Hermione knew about it as well, but for just a little bit, it had been something that was just his and Harry's.

"It was lonely." Ron said, his voice was low now, his energy was too drained to give it more inflection. Behind him Harry stiffened. "And shouldn't you be in bed?" He turned to look at the other man.

The years, however hard they had been to them, had also been good to them. Harry's skin was tanned, well proportioned and full of the hard wiry muscle that nobody wants to tangle with. His face was angular but attractive, and his eyes… Ron knew that he would never see eyes so green again in his lifetime, but right now they were curiously blank.

"We have a great many "shoulds" in our lives Ron, one more won't make a difference." Harry said before taking a seat next to Ron. For a minute he just stared out into space, the twinkling of stars and the whistle of the wind. Ron turned back to the sky as well.

"I was lonely too." Harry whispered, his voice almost didn't reach Ron's ears, but Ron heard them.

"I know." Ron said. And he did, they both did, this close their bond was amplified, they could feel each other's emotion as clearly as if they their own.

"He saved us all tonight." Harry murmured, and Ron nodded. Damien had indeed, it appeared he had inherited Harry's propensity for being the hero when adults just didn't cut it.

"What am I going to do with him?" Harry whispered, and Ron sighed. He knew through their bond that Harry was talking about Draco, about what they would become now, how things would be different, but Ron didn't have an answer for this question.

They sat for a long time as the silence lay thick between them. Harry began to shiver slightly and Ron draped one arm around his shoulders. Harry leaned in to Ron's side where Ron pulled him tight.

"Missed you." Harry whispered and Ron sighed.

"Me too." Harry sighed as well.

And they watched the sun rise.

I'd like to thank and apologize to my reviewers-

Aishuu Shadowweaver

MistWalker

june 

Mike (GARION0325@webtv.net) 

C.W.S. Matthews 

J. Lynn

bosch

Myr

Sardius-Sky

silvershadow 

Mizzy

I hope that you enjoy this chapter and another should be up fairly soon that explains the missing bits.


	6. Out To Lunch, Explanations

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry or any of his loveable friends… But I do claim ownership to Damien, Rom, Harmony, Jo, etc… And I don't own the idea behind Kiyamvir Ma'ar.

A/N- it feels good to be able to write again. Now in a review someone said this reminded them of a series by Mercedes Lackey, and you know I wasn't thinking of that but it is where I got the idea, from Falconsbane (if you've read them you'll know what I'm talking about). So congrats KawaiiKowaiKoneko, you've won a prize! Although I don't know what it is…

**Out To Lunch, Explanations**

Damien woke to the sound of voices, four of them to be precise. One was slightly unfamiliar and three were very familiar indeed. He cracked an eye open, his body ached and he felt, not tired but not awake. His mind couldn't quiet grasp what was around him for a second. He levered himself up idly noting that at some point that night he'd been slipped into his silk pajamas that his dad had gotten for him that summer.

"Damien!" Harmony cheered, her voice filled with cheer as she rushed to the bed and launched herself onto the boy. Damien gasped as she hugged him.

"Lay off Harm, you're going to crack his ribs." Jo snapped, but Harmony just stuck her tongue out at the bad tempered Slytherin.

"Hey Day, how are you feeling?" Rom asked, his eyes bright with concern and Damien felt warm in his chest, his friends were there for him-

His gaze was almost drawn to the fourth intruder, light golden hair, tawny eyes and a quiet air about him, Zach was everything that Damien had remembered. Zach blushed along with Damien, their eyes never leaving each other's. Rom rolled his eyes while Harmony cooed about how cute it was.

"Zach!" Snapped Jo and the blonde twitched. "You're distracting Damien, if you two can't be the in same room without making googily eyes I'm going to separate you." Jo said darkly, but Damien smirked. A smirk that almost made Zach melt.

"Sure Jo, and when you want the stick out of your ass let me know." Jo sneered at boy but Damien wasn't ruffled in the least.

"Oh guys! Can't we all just-" Harmony began until Jo slapped a hand over the girl's mouth.

"Don't even **think** what you were just going to say." She growled, "That is just so, **you,** sappy clichéd and, ick." She shuddered but Harmony rolled her eyes at the Slytherin before biting down on the offending hand covering her mouth. Jo yelped and withdrew it only to have Harmony stick her tongue out at her, for the second time.

"Yeah well fuck you." Jo sneered before looking at Damien appraisingly. "Well, are you going to tell us the story or what?" She said looking at him quizzically. Rom and Harmony both sat down on an adjacent bed while Zach settled down cross-legged on the foot of the bed.

"I- I don't know-" Damien started and stopped. The four looked at him as he stared at the door and began to turn around-

"I think it's fine if you tell the story." Said Harry Potter from the doorway. Harmony, Jo and Rom were all shocked into silence as the man walked into the room. Zach inhaled sharply. This man exuded violence and power; his lean but muscular form was covered by a large black robe. But his eyes were electric, his gaze and steps powerful as the feeling he radiated.

"You would be Romany Weasley wouldn't you?" Harry said as he looked at Rom. Rom gulped, he didn't like being under the attention of one of the most accomplished and powerful wizards alive. Jo's eyes shone with glee as she stared at Harry.

"Ye-yes." Rom stammered and Harry grinned.

"You're a very lucky boy to have Ron for an uncle." He said and looked at the others.

"You must be the rest of the gang that I've heard so much about, Harmony, Jo, Rom, a pleasure to meet all of you. And Zach, Remus is gone right now so you'll be staying here for a while longer yet." Harry said, his eyes suddenly sparkling, he knew just what he'd seen between his son and Zach.

Damien shifted uncomfortably, something about Harry still set him on edge, and the experience of last night would take time to drown out. Although he was willing to give this man who his father had loved for so many years a chance- Harry would have to work for it. Harry looked at Damien in that glance Damien learned why people always focused on the eyes that Harry got from his mother when they talked about him.

Soft and deep the green was the most vivid, most _alive_ color he'd ever seen. They told him that Harry was willing to work, to create a bond with him and that his new father would do anything for him.

"But I think right now might not be the best time for the story to be told, unless Damien really wants to." Harry said softly and Damien just nodded. Jo's glance became speculative and Rom shrugged. Harmony got off the bed and gave Damien's hand a squeeze and looked at Harry.

"You know Day, between Draco and Harry you must have the hunkiest parents alive." She said, her eyes sparkling with mischief, Damien blushed while Rom choked. Harry raised an eyebrow and then laughed, a real laugh. Unlike before when it was empty or tinged with hate, this laugh was pure amusement, it was warm and low and made everyone else in the room smile.

"Speaking of your father Damien, where does Draco usually hang out this time of day?" Harry asked and Damien thought.

"Uhm, what time is it?" The boy asked and Harry looked around the room before Jo said "10:30."

"Right, 10:30 on a Saturday… I don't know." Damien said and Harry shrugged.

"Doesn't matter, he'll find me I bet, and none of you guys tell your classmates I'm here understand?" He asked, and all the kids nodded, his voice was stern but his eyes glinted with a happier emotion. "Thanks, get better Damien." Harry said and he walked out the door- only to disappear.

"Wow." Harmony said, her voice breathless with awe. "I should have gotten his autograph." She murmured and Jo snorted.

"I don't know many psychotic wizard murderers but he didn't seem much like what I would have expected." Jo then said, her voice speculative again. Damien shrugged.

"Part of what happened last night, he- he's normal now." Damien choked out, closing his eyes and clutching the blanket, his finger curling into tight fists. Harmony made an "oh" sound and jumped on the bed next to Damien, pulling him to her side and Damien buried his head in her shoulder. He felt a callused hand take his and he opened one eye to see Zach shyly holding his hand. Zach squeezed and Damien grinned.

"Oh this is too much, Damien, I know what you need." Jo announced and Damien looked at her, a semblance of his old self in the artfully raised eyebrow on his face.

'What is it Oh Wise One?" He asked sarcastically and Jo grinned.

"Some fun, we're busting you out of here right now."

Draco watched fondly as his son was "busted out" just as Jo said. His eyes were trained on the mirror that showed Damien's movements, he wasn't about to let a little thing like distance interfere with his watching his son.

"Just how good is that thing?" Asked Harry and Draco choked. Harry gave Draco a firm slap on the back and then a gentle caress on his shoulder. Draco sighed.

"It works magnificently throughout Hogwarts, although once outside of the school grounds it doesn't. It can even see through invisibility cloaks." Draco teased and Harry grinned, before his face turned serious.

"Draco, what am I- what are **we** going to do?" Harry asked, his voice quiet and his gaze intense. Draco stood and took a good long at the man he had once considered the perfect soul mate. It had been so long since he'd last held Harry. For 12 years he'd dwelt in the past, sacrificed other loves for something he'd held sacred, something that he'd never known if it would come through.

"I don't know Harry." Draco said his eyes locking on Harry's. Harry sighed.

"I was afraid you'd say that." The other man said and looked at Draco through half lidded eyes. The room was quiet except for the crackling of the fire and the soft trill of Fawkes' breathing. Draco shook his head, this was senseless, and they weren't solving anything here.

"We'll talk while we watch Damien and then I have to deliver something to Severus. After that we'll go present you to the school for dinner." Harry nodded and suddenly he grinned. Draco felt a warm desire well up in his chest and he felt a certain energy and vitality enter his system, something that had been lacking for while. 

"May I?" Harry asked and held out a hand. Draco placed his own hand within Harry's and for a second they just touched each other before Harry drug Draco forward into a deep kiss. For nearly a minute they stood there, locked in place before gently separating, Harry slightly flushed.

"You always looked so cute when you flushed." Draco purred and Harry grinned again as he resettled his glasses and straightened his robes.

"And you are usual look perfectly fine." Harry shot back and Draco sighed dramatically.

"The weight of perfection is heavy indeed." Harry actually laughed at that and linked arms with Draco before they vanished from sight.

Ron stood on the edge of the building, his blue eyes vacant. The wind was harsh and chilling, but couldn't penetrate the dapper suit he was wearing. Ron reached into his jacket and pulled out a flask before taking a swig from it. He peered down over the edge and saw Remus had met the contact. He breathed a sigh of relief and resumed eying the perimeter.

Ron honestly wasn't expecting anything to happen tonight, it was just a typical information exchange. Actually information and money exchange was what it was. The man's information for money. Ron sneered at the greasy appearance of the man below him, feeling the comfortable weight of his 9mm Beretta, a silencing charm in place on it. Truly his class of Aurors had the advantage over their Muggle counterparts by far. Still he couldn't compare to the Unspeakables. Unspeakables were all super human in some way; some were even not entirely human. There were rumors of half-giants, vampires, half elves… Ron grinned; he knew for sure that they employed meta-humans, after all Remus was on board-

A flicker of movement about 300 yards away made Ron twitch and covertly switch his eyes over to dark shrubbery that had moved. It might be an animal and it might not-

Ron whipped out a pair of binoculars and his eyes widened- there was a gun pointing at-

He did two things then, he tore out his gun and pressed grabbed at the cylinder hanging from his belt. Remus vanished and reappeared where Ron was, although he didn't actually reappear, the circle that the two men were standing in kept them safely invisible. Ron was about to tell Remus what was happening when the below them the man Remus had been talking to seemed to explode.

The bullet, which was hollow tipped, tore through the man's eye, its hollow point collapsing on impact. Instead of continuing its clean and tight spiral it began to expand until it was roughly 3 times larger than before. It ripped through the man's brain, tearing out everything in its path until it exploded out the back of the head, fragments of bone, flesh and brain spraying every where.

Remus remained calm and didn't even twitch. Instead he opened his leather coat and took out a cell phone.

"Melaphius was compromised, Wolf is watching the clouds." He said into it and then dropped the phone. He nodded to Ron and they vanished. A couple of seconds later the invisibility circle got fire and burned up, the phone was incinerated.

When the two reappeared it was into Remus' office and the Werewolf swore. Ron immediately took in his surroundings, Remus' office was full, that was the only word for it. Various magical and Muggle artifacts and objects covered the room. A brand new computer with two hard drives running simultaneously, a wall full of powerful potions, a collection of guns on one wall, it was just what he expected.

The colors of the room were browns and greens, soft comforting natural tones. Ron felt oddly at peace here and let the tension seep out of his body. Finding Harry and knowing that a portion of his life was over was, difficult. Seeing the love re-open between Harry and Draco was hard too. He knew that Harry could never be his like that, despite the fact that he knew Harry so much better than Draco… The answer had been what it had always been for Ron, work.

"Remus, could I get transferred to the Unspeakables?" Ron asked and Remus looked at him with wide then narrowed eyes. He watched as the face of an old friend and one time professor became calculating and cold.

"Are you sure that's what you want?" He asked softly and Ron nodded, his own eyes a mask with no emotions beneath them. The emotions inside him were tearing him up, and he needed to release them somehow.

"Come with me." Remus said and took Ron's hand before vanishing from sight. And all that was left in the room was the slight feeling of anger.

Damien gave a breath of relief when he and his friends made it back to Hogwarts. He looked at the others and saw that their cheeks were flushed from the run, except Zach. Zach didn't even appear to be breathing hard. They'd made it to Honeydukes and Rom carried the fruits of their labor in his arms.

"All right, where do we stash this?" Rom asked and Jo got a calculating look on her face, before turning to Zach.

"You can store it in your rooms Zach, go quickly!" She said and gave him the bag. Zach grinned and turned to run in for a few steps before using a sedate strolling pace.

"Ok, now that that's taken care of, it's just about lunch time isn't it?" Rom asked with a happy expression crossing his red head looks. Harmony gave a little giggle.

"Oh Rom, you're always hungry." She said with a small smile on her pretty features. Her robes were dirty around the bottom edges from running all over the school grounds.

"Yeah, you're like a fucking bottomless pit." Jo sneered and Rom rolled his eyes at her.

"But Jo, I'm such a beautiful bottomless pit." He said in deep American voice, or at least as deep as a 12 year-old boy can make. Jo rolled her eyes and Damien snickered.

"Oh, who's table are we eating at today?" Harmony asked, her eyes wide with confusion. Jo groaned and tilted her head back to glare at the ceiling.

"Harmony, how come you can be the best in our year at Charms and Transfiguration and yet-" Rom trailed off at the confused look Harmony was giving him. He shook his head. "We're eating at our table." Harmony nodded and Damien just had to start laughing then.

"If you've had your fun, let's go, I'd like to get a head start on the pig here." Jo said looking out of the sides of her eyes at Rom who pouted.

"I don't eat that much Jo, I just get hungry." Rom whined mockingly at Jo who coughed something that might have been "bull shit." The four entered the Great Hall, taking in the crowds moving to their respective tables. As Damien walked with his friends to the Gryffindor table he noticed the side-glances, the whispers and speculations of the other students. Apparently word had gotten out of the strange noises and Damien's disappearance. As they sat down for lunch Damien worked on ignoring the whispering and talking until the room went silent.

Everyone was looking up at the staff table at Draco who had just walked into the room with a small smile on his beautiful features.

"Students and fellow professors, I have a guest that will be eating lunch today, you may have heard of him at some point." Draco drawled and Hermione who was sitting at the head table choked. Damien's eyes went wide and beside him he heard Jo snicker.

It was then that the doors at the far end of the great hall slammed open and in stalked a dark figure. Billowing black robes and a hood shrouded the man's face. The aura around him was dark and powerful. Then he as he reached the light he knocked the hood back.

Cries went up through the room as people began to shout and exclaim in wonder. Harry Potter was alive! And he was here! Harry strode forward and found himself nearly crushed in the hug that Hagrid swept him up into. Soon every member of the faulty was hugging him, except Hermione and Draco. At last things began to settle down and Draco turned a winning smile on the students, his eyes sparkling with mischief.

"Mr. Potter will be staying with us for some time, and may even visit some of your classes if you're all suitably good." Jo snickered again.

"You got to hand it to your dad Damien, he knows how to bribe his students." The Great Hall was alive with voices, everyone was busy eating, talking and of course looking at Harry. All in all, Damien thought, not a half bad day.

"Draco, watch this." Harry whispered and Draco looked up. Harry suddenly looked intently out at the group of students and Draco followed his gaze. Watching what he saw brought a chuckle to his lips. Nearly everywhere that Harry's gaze touched down brought about a pair of flushed cheeks and starry-eyed looks.

"Congratulations Potter, you've earned the utter lust filled adoration of a bunch of adolescents." Snape remarked acidly and then grinned. "Can I borrow you for a test next period?" Harry stared at the Potion's Master and then laughed, a sound that made about half the students in the great hall sigh.

Hermione watched Harry laugh and felt great warmth well up within her chest at the sight of her friend, his face almost glowing with energy, really living and breathing… His black hair was trimmed and unruly as she remembered it, his eyes bright burnished, small elegant glasses. He was so handsome that Hermione would have been thinking up different ways to get him in the sack if not for her deep attachment to Severus and Harry being a close friend.

She sighed; it was almost too easy to act as if the last 12 years had never happened. She looked down at the unrecognizable mass on her plate; she had mashed everything together so much that it was no longer identifiable as any one particular food.

As the buzz of conversation settled down Hermione began to ponder what she would do next. There was no question that the Aurors would take her back, she was one of the best witches on their staff, but did she really want to spend the rest of her life hunting down dark wizards and the like? Until she became as paranoid as Mad Eye had? Hermione looked at her hands, they were perfectly manicured, the nails filed elegantly. Slightly tan and unblemished they didn't look like hands that could kill you at least 50 different ways using anything from a gun, to a wand to a spoon.

When lunch was over Hermione followed Harry out of the school with Draco to the Forbidden forest. The trees were still dark and green, a deeper more forbidding green than Harry's eyes; it was the green of winter pines. But there were colors scattered throughout them, fall was heavily draped about the school, it was in the scent of the air, a time of renewing death.

Hermione smiled as her feet crunched leaves that had fallen on the path as she walked with Harry and Draco. She looked at the two and almost sighed, her lip twitched at the corner.

Harry was walking along, perfectly comfortable in his robes, underneath were a pair of dark Levi low-slung jeans and a tight white shirt, showing clearly defined muscles that weren't hug but rather implied a quiet sort of strength.

Draco of course was as elegant as always, platinum blond hair long enough that he needed to visit his hair stylist, gray eyes flashing amusedly at Harry. His face had none of the lines that had been there 12 years ago, lines of hate and pain. Indeed the very way that Draco walked proclaimed that he was content in a way that Hermione thought you needed training to be. They reached the clearing and for a second it was all quiet.

"This is the place." Draco said and released Harry's hand, which Hermione hadn't realized he had been holding. He looked into Harry's eyes and Hermione could almost hear the unspoken words.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Harry said softly and Draco nodded before the two leaned in for a chaste kiss. Hermione cleared her throat and winked saucily at the two. Draco rolled his eyes and Harry flushed slightly. _It figures, one of the most dangerous wizards in the world and he still blushes like he's in 6th year when something sexual is insinuated._ Hermione thought and grinned; if he didn't it just wouldn't be Harry would it?

"Time to go lover boy, lover boy number two you can go back now." Hermione dismissed Draco with a twinkle in her eyes and Draco gave her a deep bow.

"Yes milady Hermione." He said and then looked at her. "Oh and Hermione?" He asked and she looked at him as his lips widened into a huge smile. "You're precious _Hogwarts A History_ is wrong." He said and then disappeared with a single laugh that shook the trees.

Harry almost broke down in laughter at the sight of Hermione's face.

"'Mione, I didn't know there were that many shades of red around." He teased and Hermione said a word that he could have sworn would make the trees around her burst into flames.

"Temper temper 'Mione." He chided playfully and she glared at him before straightening out her rooms and raising her wand. She shot him a glance out of the corner of her eyes as if daring him to comment.

"Well?" She asked and Harry chuckled. They waved their wands and Apparated to Harry's appointment. When the world snapped back into focus around Harry he found himself in a nearly empty room painted in a soothing series of mild off whites. Or at least it was supposed to be soothing, it just made Harry think of dairy products.

"Mr.- Mr. Potter please come this way." Stuttered the middle aged looking woman at the end of the room. Hermione followed along behind Harry who felt disconcerted at the reaction the woman was showing because of him. He didn't like it when people were afraid of him. The left the room and walked down a long hallway that was very bare except for a painting every now and than. The paintings all peered at him giving Harry the feeling that he was walking down a cage in a zoo.

Behind him Hermione began to hum slightly under her breath and Harry listened to the soft soothing sound of her voice. Hermione had a very seductive singing voice; it was low and crooned beautifully, unlike his own singing voice, which Ron had once compared to dying geese. So he listened to the tap of three sets of shoes and Hermione's singing.

"Right in here Mr. Potter, the Governors and the Minister of Magic and other assorted heads of state." The woman stated and Harry grinned at her. The woman suddenly fell prey to the other side of Harry, the charming debonair man that could make so many people swoon. Hermione watched as her face went red and she fiddled with the edges of her robes before the doors shot open. Hermione grinned as Enforcers came to escort Harry in and she followed.

"Excuse me Miss I'm going to need some id-" One man stopped her and Hermione glared at him.

"Jon, that's Hermione Granger." Whispered another Enforcer and the one name Jon blushed, clashing furiously with his light blue uniform. Hermione raised an eyebrow and continued to walk forward until she stood in the center of the room at her spot.

Harry eased himself into the chair, the room was a horse show shape and he was at the end of the curved part of the room. Rich wood paneling and ancient marble columns betrayed the place's age. In front of him sat a row of older looking ladies and gentlemen, and Narcissa Malfoy. To another side sat various ministers and to the other side sat the Governors. The room was bathed in sunlight and Harry smiled as its warmth bathed him.

"We call this Investigative Court together, for the interrogation of Harry James Potter." Narcissa said, her voice calm but projected. She was still beautiful, Harry reflected, although in his eyes it was cold beauty. He could however see what it was Sirius loved about her. _After all, if Hermione could unearth the warmth that Severus hid under that bastard façade, Sirius can do the same for Narcissa._ Harry's smile faded and his face took on a stern blank look. The guards on either side of him stiffened slightly and Harry almost chuckled at their tension.

"Ms. Granger, it was through Mr. Weasley's and your own efforts that Mr. Potter is here today, would you please recite the crimes that Mr. Potter is convicted of?" Narcissa commanded and Hermione sighed, this would be the difficult part.

"Harry has murdered approximately 250 individuals-" She began.

"Actually the number is 312." Harry said calmly and everyone in the room turned to look at him, many in horror. Harry held out a hand and twisted his wrist and suddenly there was a thick black book lying on his palm. It was plain black leather and inside the pages looked crisp and clean. But the book still had an odd feel about it.

"This book records each and every person I have killed since I left the site of the final battle between Dumbledore and Voldemort." Harry said, and noticed detachedly that everyone still winced at Voldemort's name. Such fear was more damaging than acknowledging him, but people would always be people and not do what was best for them; just what made them the most comfortable.

"You made a book for all the people you killed?" Asked a woman, her wrinkled face aghast at such an admission. Harry nodded to her, his eyes now cold and body taking on the air about it that he'd had when he'd taken Damien. It was cold and demonic, he was no longer the smiling happy Harry Potter, he was the heir of Gryffindor and Slytherin, one of the greatest wizards to ever live and he was only doing this as favor to his friends.

"You will find that within these pages there is a reason for each and every person's death, indeed some of them deserved the ends they came to." Harry said calmly and handed the book to one of the four Enforcers around him. The man who took it looked about 35 and his brown eyes gleamed with uneasiness as he took the book before hurriedly sealing it in a container.

"Well, we may take that into account-" Said one elderly woman beside Narcissa only to have Harry stand up.

"Actually you will take everything into account, I'm only going to tell this story once understand?" He asked and many of the ministers were spluttering with outrage.

"Mr. Potter-" Narcissa began.

"Narcissa, you want to hear this, silence the room or it will be silenced." Harry said and Narcissa looked at him, and saw that the window into his soul was closed. She sighed and thwacked the gavel she held against the desk before her.

"You can't tell me were going to listen to the boy, this is-" Interrupted one gaunt looking middle-aged man until Narcissa silenced him with a glare. She then looked to Harry.

"This had better be worth it Harry." She said and Harry took that as his consent to begin.

"Well really this all started about 1000 years ago with the uncle of Salazar Slytherin, this man who we only know as being named Azrael wanted to live forever, something I'm sure most of us do at some point." Harry began, his voice taking on a soothing mellow quality. Many of the members of the Ministry fidgeted, not seeing where this going while some of the more intelligent ones were leaning forward, wondering if what they thought was going to tie in was going to.

"The Philosopher's Stone hadn't been discovered then and none of the other methods for immortality appealed to Azrael, he wanted true immortality but not in an old withered body or with a soulless body. So he spent years on this, researching until finally he hit on an original idea. He could be immortal, but his body didn't have to live forever." By now even the naysayers were interested, everyone's attention was on Harry's face, the words he was saying were weaving a spell.

Hermione stopped, weaving a spell? It was true that the cadence with which he spoke, the soft smooth phrases and elegant tone were all wonderful to listen to, but was Harry powerful enough to lace his common speech with the same power that she could put into a stream of Latin?

"What he figured out was, he could let his body die, but when he died his souls just wouldn't go wherever it is that souls go, it would instead latch on to someone else until he shoved them out of their body. But his body couldn't die normally, it needed to die violently and full of pain to fuel the dark magic. So he prepared the charm and even used other humans to test. Once he saw that it worked he of course had to eradicate their bloodline, because the basis of the charm was that anyone with the caster's blood in them would be the only ones open to the spell and possession. Azrael killed maybe five times as many people as me in his attempts to create this charm." Harry said casually and many people in the room stiffened at the mention of such a massacre.

"Eventually he hit on the spell, and his first victim was one that explains much about the history of Hogwarts." Harry continued and Hermione inhaled sharply along with several other intelligent people in the room. 

"After he discovered how powerful his nephews body, he set out to make life a hell for Muggle born wizards in the guise of Salazar Slytherin. Since he'd had no children and Slytherin was his only closely related relative alive, he had to use his nephew's bloodline for the charm. This soul hopping continued through the ages until eventually he reached a young man by the name of Tom Marvolo Riddle." Harry said and everyone stiffened.

"Now I'm sure you have accurately documented all of my, 'exploits' and so know about every time I met Voldemort, except the last time." Harry took a deep breath and Hermione watched his rib cage expand and deflate, she wanted to go put her hand on his and let him know it was all ok.

"Azrael had by then totally subdued Voldemort, and wanted to make the perfect heir, one whose power would be unequaled once combined with his own. So he in the guise of Voldemort made his followers construct a potion that could combine two male essences, blood, bone and flesh, and create a baby. He then lured Albus Dumbledore and myself to the location of this rite, and cast a spell to make me think that Albus was he and he was Albus. So of course I cast the first thing that came to my Seventh year mind, Stupefy and hit Voldemort right in the side, only to realize it was Albus. But by then Voldemort had Albus in his grasp and me unconscious."

"I'll spare you the gruesome details but suffice it to say Voldemort added bits of Albus and himself to the cauldron before beginning an incantation. It was then that I awoke although he didn't notice until I snapped at the sight of Albus' body and killed him. So of course, according to the Rite of Blood that Azrael had enacted all those many years ago, I was possessed." Now Harry did grin, but the grin was as empty as the space between two stars.

"However since I was slightly insane at the time he couldn't get control of my mind until I regained sanity, and by then he was separate and there was nothing he could do. So I set out to purge the world of the curse." Harry finished and you could have heard a pin drop.

Shout Outs-

Jivanna- Thank you Jivanna, are you still using that old email address? I would like to talk with you again and write an apology.

Myr- well Myr, I am very glad that you liked that chapter and I am in the process of writing a gigantic multi-chapter review for you because I promised to read the new chapter but- well I just had this anti-HP think going on where I couldn't read any Potter stuff. So expect the review sometime soon.

Shinigami- there will be a happy ending, but it comes after they uncover a little something that will be basically international magical and Muggle drug dealers. And as for Ron, I don't know if Ron will ever find love or not…

Funkegirl- Yeah, Zach is just about due for a mental break down ^_^ that was a joke but seriously we're going to see some prepubescent angst any day now.

Bienfoy- not **that **lame, I've made much lamer, and thanks for A+, maybe that'll translate to my school grades this year…

J. Lynn- Shibby, have I told you how much I like that word? And thanks for the review!

KawaiiKowaiKoneko- Well KawaiiKowaiKoneko (can you tell I cut pasted your name? Too much to type) you have won a prize- a big fat glomp from all the Harry Potter characters! No seriously thank you very much for pointing that out to me, I wasn't thinking about Falconsbane but that is where the idea came from.

WELL GUYS HERE'S YET ANOTHER CHAPTER IN AFTER AFFECTS, NEXT ONE WILL BE THE FINAL CHAPTER OF AFTER AFFECTS, BOOK ONE. IT WILL MAKE SENSE EVENTUALLY I PROMISE. THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL ALSO HAVE LOTS MORE OF DAMIEN AND THEN GANG IN IT.


	7. Attacks and a Flashback

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry or any of his loveable friends… But I do claim ownership to Damien, Rom, Harmony, Jo, etc… And I don't own Mercedes Lackey's junk. This is for fun, not profit, so kiss my white ass if you want to sue!

A/N- not much to say, hope you enjoy and don't be afraid to correct me.

**Chapter VII**

Attacks and a Flashback 

The air was cold in the park, but Harry wasn't really paying any attention to that. A trench coat covered a long sleeve black polo tucked into a pair of elegant slacks. His glasses were gone, replaced by contacts and his hair was stylishly ruffled. The wind picked up and blew his collar up, giving him a slightly mysterious look that when combined with his good features made women passing by him give him a long second look.

As he walked down the street, he felt out for hostility by humming a small tune. He didn't know quiet how he did it, but with great power came incredible possibilities, and Harry had discovered something about magic that only a few could truly comprehend. Magic was what you made of it, pure and simple. So few wizards questioned just how their magic worked, and it was those few that did who were the truly powerful as Harry was now.

He'd been declared guilty of all charges brought against him, but after holding him for about 5 hours they'd decided that he truly had rid them of a greater threat. So they'd let him go. Harry frowned as he remembered the cell, where his guards had been Dementors. He hated Dementors, loathed them intensely, and so he'd funneled enough anger towards the beasts when he was in the cell to seriously cripple them, eventually killing them. He grinned, the deaths of the two Dementors had brought all the guards in the prison running, and had been rather enjoyable to strike fear into the other Dementors in the prison.

Harry strode down the street when he felt a twinge in the back of his head. Suddenly his entire world changed, his vision became sharper, he picked out every single detail available; the way a bum looked up over the edge of his newspaper. He stepped swiftly to the side and swung his eyes around, searching-

"Oi! Harry Potter?" Shouted a man across the way and Harry's eyes zoomed in on him, blonde hair, flushed face from the cold wind, vaguely familiar… Harry felt another twinge, but pushed it aside as he placed face to memory.

"Justin?" Harry asked and was rewarded with a wide grin. Justin Fitch-Fletchley was admittedly an attractive man now, just as he'd been in school. His curly hair and bright eyes were definitely features that would draw the women to him in droves. Justin kept grinning until he reached Harry.

"Hey Harry-" Justin said and the twinge came back. Harry had lived for twelve years not knowing if what he was seeing was reality or dreams sent by Azrael. He had learned to trust that twinge because it came from a part of him that was so sub-conscious that not even Azrael could affect it. And it had saved Harry for many years, he had just gotten it a third time, and so Justin suddenly went from old school friend to dangerous enemy, motivation unknown.

Harry immediately opened his arms as if to hug Justin but when the man drew close Harry closed the hug early all the while whispering under his breath. Justin's eyes went wide as he went limp and then stiffened as Harry gained control of him. Harry drew him into an alleyway nearby, before slamming Justin roughly against the wall.

"Ha- Harry?" Asked Justin, his voice soft and worried as Harry's eyes grew stormy and thick. "What are you doing?" he was afraid and for a second Harry hesitated, maybe the twinge meant something else, and for a second the charm holding Justin weakened-

It was only his quick reflexes that saved him as Justin launched forward with a switchblade that seemed to come out of nowhere. Harry grabbed the arm and swiftly broke it by slamming the elbow the wrong way with superhuman force. Justin didn't even whimper but swept Harry's legs out from under him. Harry let his body fall but put a hand down so that he was doing a one handed handstand before flipping backwards.

When he landed a second later Justin was staring at him but this time Harry was ready-

"Stupefy!" He shouted and red magic leapt from his hand and smacked Justin so hard he flew backwards. Making sure no one had witnessed the attack he grabbed Justin and vanished.__

Damien knew that he should really be listening to what Binns was saying, but honestly, the things the ghost was rambling about had to be the most boring drivel he'd ever heard. Who really cared about Goblin rebellions from who knows when? Damien idly tapped his quill against the desk as Binns continued to drone. He looked up and caught Jo's eyes; she was as bored as he was. They would both copy their notes from Terry Grudford later. After all, what was the use of having class with Hufflepuffs if not to use them?

He and Jo tried to talk softly but Binns interrupted them and took five points from Slytherin so they stopped. By the time the period ended Damien felt like his brain was mush. He stood and joined the stampede of students on their way to other classes. Now he had, Defense Against the Dark Arts. Damien fell into step next to Jo as they strode down the halls.

"So what do you think the old bat will have planned for this lesson?" Jo asked, her brown eyes hinting at a vague curiosity. Damien shrugged, a gentle fluid motion that suggested he also didn't particularly care. Indeed much of what Damien was learning now was review; he'd been at Hogwarts long enough that he'd picked up much of the magic from listening to older students discussing projects while paying attention to him.

He smiled as he remembered one such evening when he'd been in the library just hanging out with a group of Ravenclaws that thought he was adorable and greatly admired his desire to learn even though he was only 8 years old. So they'd talked him through an advance transfiguration project, and although he didn't understand much of it then, he'd gotten he concept. Now, such memories were unveiling secrets as he got a true education.

"Hello, earth to Deedee?" Jo asked and Damien almost snarled at the hated nickname that Jo used when she wanted his attention or just to piss him off.

"What?" He snapped and she grinned.

"Temper, temper Damien, really you mustn't let it affect you so much." Damien glared at her and she chuckled. "Never mind; we're almost there." She said and Damien grumbled about annoying girls and their ideas of "fun." Jo laughed and shook her hair as she hiked her robes up a little bit to go up the stairs to their classroom.

When they entered along with the other Slytherins Damien nodded to Harmony and Rom. Harmony waved cheerfully at him while Rom raised his eyebrows in return. Harmony had done up her hair this morning, braiding it into a million smaller braids and putting on a pair of black pearl drops for earrings. Damien idly wondered why she was dressing up as he took his seat.

"Sit down everyone." Professor Figg said, today she appeared slightly serious, although everyone knew that could change at the drop of a hat. Figg was reported to be partially insane by many students but they all loved her for it. Today she wore her usual black robes with a green serpent emblem on the right side of her chest. She took out her wand and waved it in the air a couple times.

"Today we will be learning about pixies. There are several kinds of Pixies; the two closest ones are Cornish Pixies and Albanian Sprites. They are closely related although Albanian Sprites favor wood nymphs over their brighter cousins." Damien sighed; it looked like Arabella was going to focus on lecturing today. She went on to detail their habits, the magic they cast, their temperaments (vastly different, Cornish pixies lived for mischief and destruction while Albanian sprites favored playing with babies and braiding hair) and what spells would work against them.

"Tomorrow, we will be going on a field trip to Cornwall to look for some pixies, please bring just your wand, no books or anything, and any special devices you may want." Damien rolled his eyes; Rom would be bringing his Mercurius boots. Why Ron had given such powerful magical objects that could be used to create more ruckus than anything Damien had seen to his nephew was beyond him… Although Ron supposedly had been a very fun loving youth, that all seemed to be gone now.

Damien remembered the way Ron's eyes looked, a haunted angry feeling buried within them, trapped but growing. It had scared him even though he knew the man was a friend of his father's and would never hurt him. But there were stories too, stories about how Ron and Hermione were two of the best battle mages ever, Aurors nearly without peer.

"Psst. Damien." Whispered a voice behind him and he turned to have Riley Benninghoff pass a note to him. He opened it quietly and read-

_Dear Damien,_

_ Please meet me in the trophy room at midnight tonight._

_ Love,_

_ Your Secret Admirer._

Damien raised an eyebrow and looked at the generic handwriting, obviously from a Quick Quills or a derivative of them. Now who had access to those or new a charm that could mimic them… Damien tried out a list in his head but he couldn't cut very many off of it. Soon though class was over and it was the afternoon, homework time…

"Come on Damien, let's go to the library, I've got a couple books I want to check out." Jo said and dragged him out of the room. Soon they were joined by Rom and Harmony who were arguing over something pointless, Damien was sure of it. As they made their way to the library, Damien felt his mind wander back to tawny eyes and hair the color of wheat in the sun. And he began to wonder.

Harry stood over Justin, the sleeping man lay there inert but Harry was wondering what would happen when he awoke. He had almost revived the man and tortured the information out of him, when it occurred to him that he should have witnesses to prove that he wasn't actually the crazed psycho so many still believed him to be. So he'd retrieved Hermione, Sirius and a couple other ministry officials.

"Are we ready to begin?" Hermione asked, her voice devoid of emotion, she knew what would be happening next. Sirius had secured some Veritaserum but first they would have to get into Justin. Harry turned around and took the vial from Sirius.

"Harry-" Sirius began but Harry grinned. 

"Don't worry Sirius, there's no way he can resist this." Harry said, his face calm and collected but with a twinkle in his eye that hadn't been there before.

"Just what are you planning to do?" Asked Jenna Weathercraig, an older woman who still looked plenty young and vital, and was probably one of the most cunning Aurors left over from the War. Harry grinned even wider.

"Just watch." He said softly and his voice was as soft as death. He moved to wave his hand over Justin when he felt it again, the twinge, not immediate danger but close at hand. He shook it off.

"Justin." He spoke the name softly, as if testing it. And indeed he was, because now he straightened and cleared his throat. "**Justin**." He spoke and his voice was powerful, it spoke of Justin as Harry remembered him from school, it was full of command and love, a voice that bespoke powerful magic and raw human emotion, and Justin's eyes fluttered open. Harry's eyes locked on his and he reached forward to pour the potion into Justin's mouth and stopped.

The twinge had come back with a vengeance, his head hurt with the wrongness of it all, and he knew-

In one smooth motion he spun, drawing his wand and turning and that was all that saved him as the gun's sharp report shattered the room and made Justin's face explode in a cacophony of blood and brain. The other nameless ministry official, a low level Auror that Jenna had grabbed. Harry's eyes bespoke his fury and the man stopped.

"My Lord-" He began, his eyes wide with fear and Harry's crinkled in confusion and the man's face hardened only to widen as Hermione's spell slammed him into the wall and neatly bound him in chains before destroying the gun and shattering his hand. The man gasped and Harry made a slapping motion that made the man's head snap to the side and his cheek turned red.

"Por nostro circolo." The man gasped and bit his tongue. Harry stared aghast as the man's mouth foamed and he shook violently before stilling, dead. Hermione leaned in, clinically observing the man's mouth.

"Cyanide pill, sown into the underside of his tongue, ingenious." This was her Auror voice, cold, callous and altogether business. Harry nodded, his mind racing. The room was filled with a thick feeling of intensity and Harry's entire body felt hyper alert. He was in danger again and was settling into old patterns of behavior, constantly monitoring all corners of the room and running over escape plans sub-consciously.

Sirius stared in horror, he'd known that Harry had endured pains no mortal should, that nothing should except the vilest beings ever created, certainly not such a loving caring man, but this- this was un-human. They were so cold, so unfeeling, it was like-

It was like the war all over again.

On impulse Harry ripped the shirt off of the man's body, exposing a white torso with a scattering of chest hairs. He looked over it, something in his mind was flashing, a symbol that glared at him with all the fury of a star in nova.

There, on the man' chest, exactly between the two nipples, and Harry remembered.

_Ancient pillars, a group of men and women, 13 strong, for that was the Dark Number of choice. All of them were hooded and wore dark robes except him he who wore the right robes and the power._

_ "Yea, and ye shall do of my bidding!" His voice, so different, so strong, and they nodded, helpless before his power. They would pave his path, and all would be well, the world was made for his coming._

"Harry? Harry are you ok?" Hermione asked as he stared at the strange tattoo of a bull. What did it mean?

"Osiris has risen." Harry whispered, and they could all only wonder at what he meant.

The library of Hogwarts is huge; it stretches out over a seemingly incredible distance that is entirely covered in books. Between the seemingly endless book shelves there are a myriad of tables, seemingly hundreds in addition to the thousands of books, or so it all appeared to Zach. Zach had never been in a library before, and this was wondrous to him, especially now that he could read.

He'd always understood the rudiments but now he was getting to really but his skill to the test, as he read endless books of wizarding history. It was absolutely fascinating to him to read the large crackling pages. He felt like it was all one big magical experience, both figuratively and literally. As he read though, he realized that not all of the magical history was happy, which almost made him sad. When you had magic, what else could you possibly need? But as he read he found that there were plenty of things people couldn't do with magic, and found that some people just want for the sake of wanting.

After reading of a particularly gruesome dark witch from the late Dark Ages he continued and found a peculiar offhand reference to a select gathering of Dark wizards and witches of the time. It mentioned it and then nothing else was listed, except that the wizards attending had been very powerful, both politically and magically, as well as dangerous.

The meeting was listed as having taken place in Italy, in some place called Corisca. Zach pursed his lips and got up to search for an atlas. It took him some time to pick through the books until he reached a Muggle section, which he now knew meant those like himself without magic, except…

Something had been mentioned, that he was an empathy or- Zach snorted, it was nonsense, if he had a sort of magic, where had it been his whole drug stained life? He turned the page of the book before him and shifted in the still unfamiliar robes. Paging through the index looking under C… Corisca, there, it was on page…

"Italy." Zach murmured and decided he should do some more research, something about this intrigued him.

Draco Malfoy on the inside was bored beyond belief, as per usual at one of these events. His usual simple black robes were replaced by elegant blue dress robes trimmed in Slytherin silver. His hair was professionally teased and looked by slightly ruffled and in place, combined with his haunting gray eyes he looked like an Adonis, the perfect man.

And so far not one person had flirted with him the entire evening. It was so frustrating! Draco enjoyed the simple pleasures of life, good food, good sex, good books, political maneuvering and manipulation- well maybe those weren't simple but Draco enjoyed the simple Slytherin things in life.

The hall he was in had globes of light floating around the hall, each one with a fairy in it so that the light was not a normal light, but changed depending on the mood of the fairy within it. Right now there were five following Draco, all giving off a muted silver glow that seemed to infuse his skin and make him look both ethereal and powerful, which he of course was.

"Ah, Draco darling!" Said a male voice that Draco instantly recognized and spun around to greet perhaps the one person who had stuck by him ever since he'd spurned the Death Eaters. Blaise Zabini was no taller then he was and had a very angular but attractive face. His blond hair and pale green eyes glittered with amusement and a hard edge. The Zabini family was widely known and as such he and Blaise had been running into each other at aristocratic functions for years. Blaise had even been his first lover.

"Blaise." Draco said, his voice cordial and soft. Blaise grinned widely and linked arms with Draco and began to draw him away from the corner of the room he was in.

"So I hear talk that Harry's back? Well it's just as well, another year and I would have hexed you into a date if I had to. But now that he's back, how are things?" Blaise asked, for once his voice totally serious. His eyes looked like the pale green of a leaf held against the light and his face was almost blank. Draco looked around subtly, searching for anyone that could be eavesdropping or using charms to listen in on their conversation.

"Don't worry Drake, I've got my charmers on." Blaise grinned and flicked the two studs in his ear, both powerful Zabini heirlooms, they each held charms against any number of political "mishaps." Such as poison, curses and hexes, the ability to revive instantly after being knocked out, powerful healing charms and anti-mind probing charms to name a few. Those two earrings could have bought the Malfoy villa in the south of France, which was quiet extensive. They were about 1500 years old and had been passed from parent to most deserving child, if the parent had no offspring worthy of the earrings it was given to a cousin, but always kept in the Zabini line. Nobody quiet knew where the earrings came from, only that they could keep a wizard alive long past their time to die in the search for a wearer.

"Harry is, well we're both different." Draco began cautiously, and stopped. He really hadn't seen Harry that much, never had time for more than a cursory hug, a stolen kiss- Draco missed the feeling of Harry's body entwined with his in that single second of realization more than he'd missed Harry in the twelve years he'd been gone.

"Ah." Blaise said softly, and would have continued but it was then that Harry appeared, and his face was twisted with the raw fury of an angry god.

Thank you's-

Jivanna – I'm glad you like the premise of the story, this should be taking a more Robert Ludlim-esque turn to it, which means that I shall be spending more time fiddling with details and doing research on the internet… Hopefully the twists soon to come will be suitably interesting.

Tom- So I left you speechless eh? Nice to know I have that affect… Or rather, AFTER AFFECT! That's the first pun I've made in like a month, I feel sooooo goooood…

Myr- Yeah, I still have that review of yours sitting on my computer but I've been so busy lately, I will finish it by Sunday at the latest I promise, you will start seeing them fairly soon I hope, I feel like such a heel…

Bienfoy- Well somebody is controlling the Ministry, but not all it, and that's the basis of this whole story, the uncovering of just how is controlling things… Which will then lead in to the second story that you will have to wait for.

Three Wings- Well I am very glad that you enjoyed the story and I posted as soon as I could, but school has to come first for now, Fanfiction has taken a back seat in my life which seriously cuts into my writing time… 

HEY EVERYBODY, I GOT ABOUT 300 HITS ON THIS CHAPTER, FROM SIGNED IN AUTHORS ALONE, THAT MEANS MAYBE 600 PEOPLE READ THIS CHATPER, HOW COME ONLY 5 REVIEWS? THE MORE REVIEWS I GET THE FASTER THESE CHAPTERS COME OUT GUYS…


End file.
